


Flesh and Bone

by Oreofignewtonsblazko



Series: Assassins meet Reader [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Assassins, Brotherhood, Creed, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreofignewtonsblazko/pseuds/Oreofignewtonsblazko
Summary: Zubair is a fake name you have adorned yourself with. Being a female is hard, especially in a testosterone filled Creed. In order to keep your secret, you've taken up a deal with the Rafik in Acre, however what if Altair had discovered this deal?Upon discovering your deal, you end up in a struggle, and making a deal with the infamous Master Assassin turned Novice, and end up working with him as he earns back his ranks to Master Assassin. If you don't work with him and help him- the looming threat of your true female gender being revealed to the brotherhood is put over your head.Because of this, you've come to realize that 'Zubair' is one of the biggest tasks you've ever taken since joining the Creed.





	1. Proluge: Zubair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is just a prologue, nothing fancy! Please, like and comment if you'd like this to continue! I'd certainly enjoy it- seeing the comments always makes me smile!! 
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy Readings-  
> Fignewtons

The sound of the rich district filled the air, laughing merchants echoed the chatter of people speaking in Arabic hitting the ears to anyone who would listen. Guards paced in their day to day routines, and paced in their spots while others stood in attention. Every couple hours or so, the soldiers would switch shifts and exchange positions to patrol. It went on like this for hours, and occasionally a few monks would pass by the guards.  
  
A man was walking through the small square of the Rich District in Acre, and soon enough a breeze lightly brushed by his frame. Something shifted along his hip, and he momentarily paused to check himself before giving a frown. How odd- he felt as if he were half an ounce lighter. Continuing on, he missed the dark pools that an assassin used to stare at, turning their attention away from their victim and slithering through the district.  
  
It was then your victim found out exactly was missing. Out of instinct, your muscles immediately sparked along your core and legs, weight easily shifting on even feet as you sprung onto a crate and darted forward. Boots lightly scraped the wall, body moving up across the wall and you leapt to the other side, hands clutching onto a wooden beam and propelling you upwards. Landing on the edge of the roof, your body twirled in graceful manner, the long tails of your white robes and the long red sash that furled out while you unhooked your duel blades. Just as quickly as you produced the weapons, they slipped back into their hold and an unsuspecting guard crumbled to the flat rooftop. You didn't stop your fluid movements, body shifting and suddenly dropping into the floor of bureau. Your heels scraped against the stone floor, passing over the rug and coming to a halt at the doorway that led into the cool shade. Making sure that there wasn't anyone but the Rafik, you stepped into the cool building and laid out the item that had been requested.  
  
"Here's your monthly item Rafik," your feminine voice spoke out softly.  
  
The older man's eyes twinkled with joy, gently taking the piece of paper and looking over the plans that apparently, were to expand buildings and destroy the bureau. You had already assassinated the man whom dreamt of said plans, and assassinated the man who ordered them, while on your way to collect the paper. "Wonderful work as usual my dear ___," his deep voice rumbled out. "I assure you, the other Rafiks have not suspected a thing. Achieving your Master Assassin whilst hiding your true gender has been one of an amazing feat." He hummed.  
  
Indeed, it was. Being part of a brotherhood meant that there were usually only men serving and working under Al Mualim. Sexist, you had once told yourself. However it didn't stop you from disguising yourself from head to toe. The soft smile that adorned your plump lips remained there as you thought about the years that went by. You were aware of the others there, and who was who. But you kept your eyes on Altaïr Ïbn La Ahad- knowing the once Master Assassin was brilliant. If you hadn't kept extreme caution and guard around him, you were sure you would've been found out by now. The next few people you knew were Malik and Kadar Al-Sayf. Kadar had been a kind younger brother, and Malik obviously the protective older one. During your training as a novice, you often went to the brothers for some guidance. You led them to believe you were a simple, naive young man that was working just as hard as the other young novices.  
  
It had pained you to lie to them, seeing as how the brothers treated you like family. You had planned on telling them their secret, but when you had returned home from your mission, you had found out that they were off with Altaïr in a quest in Jerusalem. It only pained you more to find out when they returned, Malik missing an arm, Kadar dead, and Altaïr's arrogance shoved 6 feet under as he was restored to novice rank. Had you been on your moonsickness that week, you probably would've killed Altaïr for his stupidity.  
  
During the time you thought, your smile had faded and in its place a large scowl took its place. The old man seemed to have noticed, giving a small and yet, amused smile before gently patting the wooden countertop. "My child, the scowl you wear is not a very beautiful sight for your face- it is bad enough that you wear a tight lip line all the time," his voice pulled you out of your thoughts. Looking to him, your head dipped slightly. "Return to Masyaf; Al Mualim will be awaiting your arrival," he hummed out.  
  
You bowed very slowly, ending at a 145 degree angle to the older man before making your way back through the door way and over to the smooth stones. Your fingers slid over the rough granite, finding purchase on the bump that protruded and clambered up and through the hole the gate had left for you. Standing up, the bright sun stretched her rays over your hood and you resumed your original figure. Shoulder rolled back, legs twitching, you pushed off like an arrow flying from a taut string, and bounded over the rooftops. You didnt bother paying attention to the shouts of the soldiers, telling you that you were tresspassing. You simply swung your body this way and that. Finally landing on a narrow wooden beam, your hips centered and feet placed carefully in front of the other. You traveled like a snake slithering across a tree branch, and you leapt over several merchants and guards alike before bounding across the beams that supported a brick archway. You landed on the other side, body curling and dipping backwards as your knees locked you into place. Much like a back bend, your hands twisted and grabbed the beam before your core tightened. The breeze billowed, the stables to your left and merchants before you with a line of guards just below you. Teeth peeked out over your lower lip, pushing yourself up into a handstand and let the tails of your white robes to entangled in your strong, pant legs. You whistled,  large black steed clopping forward and you let your weight falter. A swish, and your whole body swung in a clockwise motion and it propelled you to the saddle of yours. Your left hand outstretched, eyes catching notice of your missing ring finger before grabbing the reigns that fluttered up. Your right hand stabled your landing, pelvis propped up and legs swinging round as you finally straddled the saddle. With that, your feet slipped into the stirrups and your house shot off into a gallop, towards your freedom.

 

"Zubair," Al Mualim's even voice rumbled out towards your figure. You almost didn't answer your fake name, eyes turning to the man before giving a small grunt to represent the fact that you heard. The older man gave a small scoff to you, noting the fact that you didn't use your typical response. However, it seemed apparent with the fact that Altair was standing beside you. The major height difference stood out like a sore thumb, and sighed slowly. The six foot man towered over you, your eyes slowly shifted upwards to stare at the novice before looking at Al Mualim. "As though I may ask, I would like for the two of you to work in Jerusalem on hunting down Talal," he stated, old and nimble hand gently lifting a pigeon and giving it a small note. "I have sent a note to alert the Rafik of your presence," he added. He didn't wait for anything else, simply turning his back to the two of you.

Well shit; this is going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 1: Slave Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting old friends- and revealing a new face.

 

Your bodies moved in ease. However, Altair's sashaying hips didn't help in your focus on your way across the rooftops. Weight dropping down, you found yourself perching onto the edge of a wall and taking a bite into a cleaned sabra fruit. You knew the layout of the city- and you were well aware that the assassin with you knew it to, but the pressing knowledge he was stalling ultimately irked you. Taking another bite, the sound of crunching was heard and juices curled from the edges of your lips and down your chin. Though, the longer you both stalled from arriving at Malik's place the more you actually grew to taste another fruit. The fruit of this city was the one you honestly enjoyed the most, and you had to admit that it was rather contagious to continue eating the once cactus adorned food. Giving a small smile, you raised your hand and smeared the pink fluids with your fingertips before standing up fully and tiptoing along the ledge. You figured you'd give Altair his space. Your eyes turned from the core in your hand, body tilting and dropping it into an alley way before turning to where Altair had once been standing. He was missing- until you found the massive body that rippled through the air ahead of you.

A light sigh escaped you and your body lurched forward. Feet swept across the edges, body nearly falling over once before you bounded from beam, to wooden walkway and begun to catch up as velocity lurched you up the walls in amazing speed and across the rooftops. Leaning forward, your left hand gripped the ledge and your head tilted to view the Assassin's symbol at the rooftop before you pushed yourself into the large square opening. Running water hit your ears, pillows scattered along one wall, and you heard the beginning sounds of a conversation between the men.

"Safety and peace Malik," Altair's deep voice rumbled out, like water running in a continuous stream.

A sound like an exasperated sigh escaped Malik's equally tall frame as he turned from organizing the bookshelf to accommodate this man. "Your presence here deprives me of both, what is it-" he abruptly stopped, head snapping to stare at you standing in the doorway like a large lion waiting to pounce.

"Safety and peace Malik," Your own 'deep' voice rumbled out. When you had first started, it had been difficult to make a convincing male voice, but after listening to the Al-Sayf brothers, it became convincing rather quickly.

A smile quickly graced the man's face, his features softening and his eyes glimmering with respect. "And safety and peace to you brother Zubair," he greeted kindly, giving a respectful tip of his head. Altair shot you a look- though you didn't know if it was because he was jealous or if it was simply that Malik was interrupted at getting to the point. Either way, it didn't matter and you didn't care if the man you accompanied was treated like royal or like trash. Turning away from you, Malik's gaze immediately hardened. "Now what is it you want Altair?"

"Al Mualim has asked-"

"Asked that you preform some menial task in an effort to redeem yourself. So be out with it," Malik sharply interjected, his eyes hardening and a low growl escaping his throat as he begun to seethe. He slowly paced towards your figure, your eyes shifting below your hood as you watched the exchange on in silence. Incense burnt on the wooden counter, filling the air with a sickening sweet stench.

"Tell me what you can about the one they call Talal," Altair calmly answered, voice even and face placid as he stared the other man down.

"It is your duty to locate and assassinate the man, Altair. Not mine," a sense of tiredness and frustration begun to vibe off of him, a sudden feeling shivering slowly down your back as you realized the two men were like Alpha males in the animal kingdom. If they got into a brawl, there would certainly be no use to stop them, nor could anyone really hold them back.

"You'd do well to assist me. His death benefits the entire land," a sharp drawl escaped Altair, a hint that his temper was flaring.

"Do you deny his death benefits you as well?" Silence answered for a brief moment, Malik's dark orbs flashing to you as you simply crossed your arms over your flattened chest and gave a low sigh through your nose.

"Such things do not concern me," Altair lied.

Your eyes rolled as a quiet groan escaped your mouth.

"Your actions very much concern me!" Malik's right hand raised and gripped at the white robe below his black one, clutching at the place where his heart lay below his sternum.

"Then don't help me- I'll find him myself!" Altair snapped back harshly, golden eyes blazing and deliciously plump lips pursing to hide back his urge to scowl.

Malik groaned loudly as he sighed, his eyes lifting to the heavens as if silently asking why before shaking his head. He unclutched his robe, leaning on the counter then. "Wait, wait... It won't do having you stumble about the city like a blind man. Better you know where to begin your search," he stated in defeat, your butt planting itself on the counter next to the door way exit. There, you crossed your ankles as your feet dangled.

Altair shifted his gaze slowly to you before answering urgently, "I'm listening."

"I can think of three places," Malik began as he slowly came to stand by you. "South of here in the markets that line the border between the Muslim and Jewish districts; to the north near the mosque of this district; and east, in front of St. Anne's Church, close to Bab Ariha gate."

"Is that everything?"

"Its enough to get you started, and more than you deserve," Malik's cunning tone filled the air and hit your ears, his hand raising and flicking his fingers at the man in front of him before turning around and eyeing the bookshelf once again. It deemed the end of the men's conversation, leaving Altair to whisk by you. 

Following him on his adventure would baby him. You were here to simply watch his assassination; he wasn't a total novice and the two of you knew this. Once he was gone and out of sight, you turned your attention to Malik.

"I have something I wish to tell you," your soft voice finally hit his ears. You saw the appendages wriggle outwards, hearing your feminine tone and he immediately turned to you. His eyes were wide with wonder and shock, as if curious as to why you suddenly changed  octaves. Your voice wasn't cracking, he knew that much. Kadar was a bit older than you, and he knew his younger brother's voice used to rarely crack. "I am not who I claim I am to be. But rather... I am a simple disguise so that I may be equal to those that my father has adored a son to work with," you slowly turned your body and dropped onto the ground to be before the man. Your delicate fingers brushed your hood back, your beautiful orbs blinking in the shadows and your hair pulled back. It was long enough to be deemed a man's long haircut, but yet short enough that it wasn't entirely female-esc. As if waiting for further proof, you took a look over your shoulder to the exit and entry way of the bureau before removing the sash and armor that covered your abdomen- where it held your numerous weapons and lapels, as well as small bags that held throwing knives and daggers. Adding to it, you removed your shoulder pads and swords before removing the cowl that did a job of shielding your face. "I have longed to tell you and Kadar that I am not Zubair Almathrahi, but in fact, _____ Bera," you introduced yourself properly then. The top opening of your robes was discarded for a brief moment and you slowly opened up the tunic below, that was tucked into your pants, to reveal the wraps that had indentations that represented, you had breasts. That you indeed, were a female.

His breath was hitched, dark orbs taking in your figure before you quickly dressed yourself back up into the façade he knew so well to be Zubair Almathrahi. Hiding your locks, you soon blinked at Malik and awaited. His cheeks tinged pink for a moment, before he slowly smiled. This had surprised you, watching and listening as he said, "You expected me to react differently, now didn't you? Your admittance that your desire to share such a life threatening secret to me and Kadar equally, has put me in your honor. You have trusted us both enough to do such a thing, and here you have continued through even with your own mission of being caught by Altair. I..." he paused, the sense of being part of the Al-Sayf family immensely strengthening between the two of you. "I am so grateful," he whispered, bringing you into a hug. Your eyes widened, feeling the foreign touch and simply smiling against the rough fabric his wool clothing offered. Your eyelids fluttered close, hands gripping the black of his outer garments before your head raised slightly.

"Thank you, Malik Al-Sayf," you murmured, stretching up and giving his cheek a very chaste kiss before parting from his arm. Standing back, your ears pricked and listened to the rapid footsteps Altair gave before his grunt sounded in the air. Landing, he rolled across the floor and burst through the doorway and stood in the room, looking on at Malik with a very serious gaze.

"Malik," his growling tone bit the air.

Malik turned to face him, an annoyed look immediately crossing his face. "Come to waste more of my time?"

"I found Talal. I'm ready to begin my mission," he stated. You immediately leapt over the counter, moving to your companion with furrowing brows. Already? Well, you knew the people of Jerusalem could be reckless, but this was a new score.

"That is for me to decide," he reminded, reaching under the counter and plopping a thick book onto the counter and scattering dust into the sky blocked roof.

More silence, and the alpha tension begun to rise. "Very well. Here's what I know: he traffics in human lives, kidnapping Jerusalem's citizens and selling them into slavery. His base is a warehouse located inside the Barbican north of here. As we speak, he prepares a caravan for travel; I'll strike while he's inspecting his stock," he took in a soft breath, "If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge."

"'Little challenge?'" Malik's head snapped to Altair as he had begun his pacing whilst listening to the novice ranked man, almost sneering out at him then. "Listen to you- such arrogance!" his head moved side to side vertically ever so slightly as he waved his hand in a mocking of the Arabic-European.

A low scowl formed on Altair's face. "Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I've learned?" His voice came out like an eager child then, surprising you slightly. Though, amusement quickly covered the initial shock.

"No... But it will have to do," Malik mumbled out as he bitterly reached down and plucked a white feather. It could only be guessed as to where it came from, and you watched as it was set before Altair. He plucked up the soft object, and simply tucked it away into his red sash. "Rest, prepare, cry in a corner... Do whatever it is you do before a mission: only make sure you do it quietly."

  


You trailed into the small room, your eyes closing as you plopped down and into the pile of pillows before your companion joined your side. Your head tilted in your cowl, eyes turning over Altair and taking in the well built figure that was hidden below his robes. Its a shame you couldn't trust your own companion enough to reveal your true identity, but you supposed the less that knew, the better. The soft afternoon breeze billowed hotly, and it cascaded a few lingering cool tendrils that cooled your tanning skin. Altair's naturally tan hue was glinting a wondrous bronze color, and it would allure the attention of any eye. You knew this- it was how you first met him.

Thoughts mulled in your cranium, thinking back to the time you brushed by him on your way to meet Malik and Kadar in the large temple of your home called Masyaf. Your fingers curled lightly into the soft fabric of your white robes, feeling odd about the new weight that had bestowed upon your hips. At first, it had been awkward with the way your form fit, but in time you eventually fixed the robes to adorn your figure loosely, much like to that of the other men. His perfect lips, the scar that adorned the right side and the soft beginnings of a small beard tickled his chin. You knew he was amazing- a master assassin. But you've also heard from some of the women around town just below the large temple that sat on the highest hill. He was an absolute dick.

Not _just_ in that sense either. From what you've heard with the gossip, it appears as if he's arrogant, hot headed, and gorgeous. At first, you had wrinkled your nose at the mere thought of this man, presuming him to be ugly in your taste but your struggles grew worse. You had asked Malik on whom you had passed in the halls, and had discovered that it was the infamous Altair Ibn-La Ahad. This had stunned you into silence. You had remembered turning and staring at the his back, making note of the way his shoulder blades barely rubbed at the edges of the tunic below the outermost white robe of his attire.

Blinking out of your thoughts, you felt Altair's presence shift and his golden eyes flickered open to stare at you from where he laid on his side. Your body was outstretched, leaning against a pillow with hands locked behind your head and legs crossed. Your eyes turned over, watching him for a moment before raising up to your feet.

"Lets move," your deep voice rumbled out, holding out your three long fingers for him to take as you walked past. His large, right hand gently clasped yours and followed behind you, matching in the same quick pace and clambered up the walls after you. You wriggled up and you, moving to slowly heft yourself up and finding balance on the flat expanse of the rooftop before letting him lead the way. You knew the city just like him, but this was his mission, and therefore, you let him lead while you dropped your pace to watch him from a distance.

 

The sun was resting herself at the horizon, warm orange glows tinting your robes the same color as the sun's blush while you waited on your perch. He had removed the archers from the rooftops, leaving you to your own hunt. Lying in a pile behind you were several guards that had been placed outside of the building, and you simply moved across their shoulders to entice a reaction from them. It was easy, and it let you control their anger in a quick heap as you led them down to a dead end. There, you had seemingly vanished into thin air, before your hidden blade that had been locked back sprung forward and lapped at blood that gushed out from its new marking upon its victim. You had repeated the action to the others. Watching as Altair twisted his body to give you a subtle nod, the two of you swooped down and landed near the entrance before stepping inside. It smelt of blood mingled sweat, and iron immediately overwhelmed your senses. Agonized moans and cries filled the air, a man cowering into the farthest corner of the metallic cage and covering the base of his neck. Slowly, you moved over. A motherly instinct over-rode your systems for a long moment, reaching out and very gently brushing your fingers over human flesh. The soft calloused tips of yours caused the man to flinch slightly, but it wasn't too bad as he slowly looked up to see an unfamiliar face. His mouth opened, eyes wide with hope an about to speak. Raising a finger to your left hand, you made a sign to stay hushed, feeling his own hands gently grip yours a moment longer before you pulled away.

Altair watched you for a long moment, his eyes taking in your form as the robes gently folded in places that wouldn't normally a male. His brows twitched, and for the slightest moment he revealed emotion. However, he quickly placed the usual flat look before slowly walking forward. Above, a man whisked into view, his face and body covered in black robes before he ducked back against the wall to hide his figure. "What now slaver?" Altair snarled up at him, muscles growing taut and your small frame rising up to stand at your companion's side.

"Do not call me that! I only wish to help them, as I myself was helped," the man answered with a quick plea before falling back into a heavily accented voice.

"You do no kindness by imprisoning them like this," Altair warned, his eyes turning over to an older man whom was chained to the wall, his arms above his head and his old shoulders in more pain than that before he was caught.

"Imprisoning them?" the slaver scoffed in disbelief, "I keep them safe. Preparing them for the journey that lies ahead."

Altair walked around the corner, your frame whisking in a breeze behind him and rounding a corner, where you nervously gripped your palms and stared at the stairs. A man suddenly shot up in a grate behind the two of you, eyes wide and soon begging to be rescued. "What journey? It is a life of servitude," your deep voice suddenly bit out, eyes narrowing up at the crooked smirk that answered you before growling out at the two of you.

"You know nothing! It was folly to bring the both of you here- to think that you might see and understand," he mockingly cooed in the end, earning a little hiss from your thin pressed lips.

"We understand well enough- show yourself!" It was like a perfect unison, naturally deep voice and more forced combining into one to create a powerful command. Just then, a gate jerked up from the top of the stairs, and the two of you slowly separated out into the large expanse of the space that was offered as a clearing. The gate immediately cranked down back into its original place.

"Ah... So you want to see the man that called you here..."

"You did not call me here!" Altair venomously snapped back at the voice, eyes alit in a fiery blaze of anger- livid anger. "I came on my own."

A mocking laugh answered him, the two of you stepping down into a small sublevel from the outer edges of the room and onto grey bricks. "Did you? Is that why you brought him along?" You glared up at the people gathering above, frowning heavily. "Who unbarred the door? Cleared the path? Did you once raise a single blade against a single man of mine, huh?" Around you, archways rose up high up the side of the wall, single, thin rectangular windows offering little light. To your right a small crate with a roof sat next to a set of ladders, and above were three large chandeliers that hung with dripping wax candle. A large walk way supported the amounting bodies that swarmed with eagerness to shed your blood that evening. "No... All of this- I did for you. Step into the light then, and I will grant you one final favor." Just as he ordered to step into the light, a top was removed at the ceiling and the fading light shone down into the room. Obeying, Altair stepped near it, the rays expanding and shining into the warm leather hide that covered his feet. Immediately, and like large bugs, the grunts swarmed down from the top of the walk way and surrounded the two of you. Your eyes lifted, footsteps approaching and you watched as Talal appeared. His jaw was strong, and adorning his chin and mouth were a well trimmed beard, an arrow holder on his back and a bow clutched tightly in his right palm. He was dressed like a rich man, one you were sure Altair would have the pleasure of killing soon enough. "Now I stand before you. What is it you desire?"

Retracting the long blade from its scabbard at his hip, Altair demanded, "Come down here! Let us settle this with honor."

A sigh escaped Talal and he gave a dramatic wave of his hands. "Why must it always come to violence? It seems I cannot help you, for you do not wish to help yourself," he waved an index finger in a childish manner at Altair, "Nor your companion. And I cannot allow my work to be threatened. You leave me no choice: you both must die."

Immediately the two of you darted off, Altair whisking up the ladder with amazing speed while you used your duel blades. Your body was quickly moving and darting, slashing and cutting up sides on the men that lunged at you. One or two managed to stick your shoulder, while the other cut down. It crossed over your left eyebrow, digging down and cutting your eye and then the rise of your cheekbone. Blood begun to stench the air, your eyes wide and the urge to just cradle your new wound rising. Altair must have noticed, for there was a pause in his own fight to take a glance to see how you were faring. Your sides expanded, your jaw tightening and knuckles turning white as you resisted the urge and let out a battle cry. With that, your body swung around and your robes fluttered upwards with your sash of a tail, blinding the small circle of men around you in a flurry of white and red before you struck. You jerked out a hand, cutting the throats and allowing the blood of theirs to splatter across your cowl and robes before you immediately sheathed your weapons. You recovered from the dizzying effect of your equilibrium being off, and rushed up the wall with slippery red fingertips. Jumping back, your back went clockwise and arched into a back flip, where you landed on the chandelier before running around the rim and leaping forward. Your hidden blade along your forearm shot out, slamming it into Altair's opponent and wrenched the blade around for a moment before jerking it free. Looking up, Altair was already off after Talal, whom crawled through an opening that a ladder had given so much offer to.

It didn't take you long to rush after, an excruciating pain following the tingling nerve endings along your face as you clambered up. Your skin started to feel clammy, and sweat prickled at your spine. Losing this much blood wasn't exactly healthy, but then again, there really wasn't a way to stop it at the moment, now was there? You watched as the two men ahead of you bounded across the rooftops, your feet urging you to do the same. Just as you were doing so, you begun to lose sight, body wobbling each time you landed a bit closer and closer to the edge. You had lost your sights on Altair, and had lunged forward in hopes of spotting him from the next rooftop. Your fingers slipped, the sun letting her soft tendrils kiss your skin farewell as your bloodied fingertips slipped from your grip that you barely made and you started falling backwards. A hand shot forward, gripping your robes tightly before yanking you up and onto the roof. You wobbled, eyes narrowing in concentration as you tried to see the golden hues that widened with a small amount of worry. With that, your non-damaged eye rolled back and your eyelid fluttered, closing while leaving you to slump into the arms of your companion.

"Zubair!" your ears muffled the faint shout Altair was crying out in the night sky, soon picking you up and darting across the rooftops towards the Bureau. He could only pray to whomever listened that Malik would be willing to listen to Altair for once.

 

For just this once.

 

For Zubair.... no- for _you_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay your secret is now known to Malik! He's so happy that he feels so trusted and that you feel he's safe enough to do that with! :D
> 
> And we know Altair isn't that big of a jerk, haha. He seems to have a small soft spot for you!  
> Also, this battle was to give me an excuse to give you a damn cool scar ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But it'll work out. 
> 
> As well, a good time for some background about you and why your fake name is Zubair Almathrahi.
> 
> Happy Readings,  
> Fignewtons


	3. Chapter 2: The Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mention of 'rape' in this chapter, though its not detailed at all. Its just like bloop mention, and its gone. So, please, take caution if you do have any sense of uncomfortableness. 
> 
> <3 Everything will be okay in the end.

Your _wide eyes traveled the world around you, tiny hands grasping the grass and gently tugging at it. Your mother had fallen ill recently, and you knew what the doctors had said. She was in a terminal condition. Of course, your two older sisters hid this fact from you to keep you out of grieving tears and simply let you play around outside. They knew you would try to be by your mother as much as possible, but you needed to stay alive. Despite this, your small 4 year old self continued to run around with growing hopes that your mother could join you some day in picking flowers. Your father however wasn't the one that associated with you. You didn't understand why he didn't love you like your mother did, or treated you kindly like she did, but that was okay. You promised the night sky that you would make your father love you. With a quiet sigh, your tiny frame looked at the little Mandroga  Autumnalis. The purple petals curved out and back to the green cover it sprouted from. The warm sun shone over your tanning skin, and everything seemed peaceful. It all changed however, your head turning around from the small plant and watched as your father rapidly approached. Tears were streaking down his eyes, his sash held tightly around his waist and long robes entangling at his ankles. He raised a hand, slapping your tiny face and letting you sprawl to protect the plant now behind you._

 

Your body ached when you awoke, and your left eye was covered in darkness. Your locks were askew and tossed over the feather pillow, and your fingers were curling into the cloth of woven wool that offered as a protective cover from the pile of hay below. Your neck muscles grew taut, lifting your head and you checked yourself below the covers, only to give a quiet sigh of relief. The wraps around your chest was still there- thank the skies- but you were left in your breeches from your hips down to mid thigh. Muscles were defined just below your tan skin, and it protruded the most along your thighs and rippled along the side of your rib cage. A few bumps rose along your abdomen with well built core strength, and for a moment a glimmer of pride prickled the back of your mind. Slowly rising up, the thick wool blanket pooled at your waist, your right hand raising and gently tugging through your wiry locks before looking up. Malik had stepped into his back room, his eyes landing on your figure and his lips pursing to hide the growing surprise. His adam's apple bobbed for a moment as he swallowed, his right hand bringing his outer robes to the front of his torso. He didn't stand there long, guiding the curtain back and soon handing you his extra robes. You gently grabbed them, blinking slowly.

"You've been out for a couple of days. Altair has brought you back here to keep from the attention of any of Talal's men... And other prying eyes," his last remark was accented with a slow raise of his left brow and his dark lips curled into a smug look as you snorted. You didn't hesitate to stand up, kicking the blanket off of you and you pulled the white robes over your shoulders. You were focused on lacing up the front, threading the robe through in their proper X carefully and failing to notice dark orbs that trailed along your hands and body. His dark eyes had followed the length of the light fabric, taking note of the stitch work below your skin and traveled down with your hands where he felt his breathing stopped. Your thighs could literally crush a man's skull. Soon reaching forward, he handed you the red sash and you tied it off at the back, pulling the wooden frame piece over it and tying it in the back as well before adorning yourself with the black outer robe. You flipped the white hood up and over it, feeling it nestle between your shoulder blades.

"I'm assuming Altair already left to see Al Mualim?" You stated more than questioned really.

"Yes. He said that there was going to be a promising mission in Damascus. He has said that when you are ready, that within two days time you are to meet him there. There were two missions there that needed to be addressed, but he has not offered me any insight as to what those may be," Malik answered you as you both opted to move towards the adjacent room and head towards the grate. You slowly lifted your own hood, nearly engulfed by the size. It dawned upon both of you, that despite the fact that you may be muscular, you still were small to be drowned in clothing. Especially Malik's clothing. Giving a sigh, your head tossed back and the fabric tickled the point of your nose before you crawled up the ladder with Malik closely following.

"The men are Jubair al Hakim and Abu'l Nuqoud," you began then, standing on the rooftop and looking to your friend. "I'm assuming that it would be one of those two- unless there's new insights as to who exactly suddenly show up," you huffed slowly, soon sitting at the edge of the roof and looking at Malik as he sat beside you. The sun was slowly beginning to sink below the horizon, offering warm shades of orange and yellow, adorning it with pink and red. Silence comfortably sat between you two, your brows knitting together as you looked to him. "How long was I out?" you finally questioned.

Malik's deep voice rumbled out in a low hum, turning his dark orbs from the sky and then to you. "You were out for two days. Mostly from blood loss but a promising figure of a fever arose not long after your face was cleaned and stitched. I advice you not to touch it any time soon," he informed, hand in his lap.

Giving a quiet sigh through your nose, you leaned to your right and your head rested upon Malik's shoulder. "Thank you," you finally said after awhile, looking out as far as your hood would let you before you gently brushed your fingers through to his when he offered it.

"For what?"

"For everything. Altair might have dropped me off here, but you were the one who took me in... For most of my life," your lips pursed and your brows twitched, giving a quiet sigh through your nose. He didn't say anything at first, except he only gripped your hand tighter and let his brows furrow. The comfortable silence dawned on, and you watched as the stars kissed the sky in greeting, letting the moon take over. "I should leave tonight. Its a good two days ride without stops," you stated softly as your hand reluctantly let go of his.

Malik turned, his head almost meeting yours before his chapped lips carefully curved along to the soft skin of your forehead. "Your robes are clean and hanging in the room of the main bureau," he mumbled against your fleeting skin, before you hummed out in acknowledgement. You soon returned, body adorned with the familiar and now dry clothing before you crouched. He lifted his head, looking up at you as you were now his height. "Be safe, and don't let your guard slip up from Altair. He might just reveal your secret to others should you slip up," he warned, his nose gently pressing to yours. It was tempting- the two of you knew this. The small defined bob along your own throat dipped down before you met his own face halfway. It was a simple brush, lips skimming against lips before you stood up and flipped up your hood.

"I will. Thank you brother," your deep voice rumbled out. His eyes watched your form, listening to the soft thud of the pads of your feet hidden within your boots land on the thin beams and carried you out towards the north eastern entrance of Jerusalem. His left hand raised, as if in awe of the fleeting flesh that was offered to be captured. Giving a small smile to himself, he simply shook his head and got up to enter his own home. One day- the two of you may get together, but it was certain that it wasn't that day.

 

_The sound of protests and screaming filled your ears, your shoulder tilting and body slamming into the wooden door. The candlelight danced across the room, casting shadows and faces being brought to light as you saw your two elder sisters being man-handled by soldiers. They wore a squished cross symbol on their chains, and their meaty hands had groped what they could before their eyes shifted to your frame. Your short locks cascaded around your shoulders then, your eyes widening with horror as to what was happening. The tables were knocked over and objects askew, and your father could only sit there to the side with leather pouches of money sitting around him. His body language immediately changed when he saw you, your own sash tied at your side and the long blue and red robes adorning your frame with a cowl accenting your soft locks._

_"You.... You weren't supposed to be home until later," your father snarled out darkly as he produced his sword from the scabbard beside you. Your body tensed, and your eyes rolled back to him. You were weaponless, and had just returned home with the chore that had been given to you, completed. You didn't have any words, except for the soft scrunch of your nose and the crickets chirping outside._

_Finally mustering your voice, you began in a low tone, "This is what you've been doing in the markets? Finding men to sell off your daughters? Is that what you actually do everyday instead of getting the food and necessities we need?" Your voice began to raise to a yell, reaching for a knife beside you. However, as your body turned to grasp at it, a long tingling and burning sensation erupted at mid back. Blood flew through the air and created an iron clad smell, your sisters screaming out in fear. However, their voices were silenced, followed by two heavy thuds that dropped onto the rock floor and stained the rugs. Your eyes widened, looking at the slit over their throats and the light that once adorned their eyes. Your throat burnt with an oncoming lump, lips quivering as pain rocked your body and you were left to fend for yourself. You punched and shoved at one of the men, legs flailing and desperate to keep them off. However, one managed to shift and settle himself between your legs and pain rocked your core. A scream tore from your vocals, hips bruised and thighs clamping shut not long after. Your body visibly shivered, eyes narrowed dangerously on the men. Soft palms fumbled for the knife, your fingers grasping the handle and you shoved the knife into the next on-coming frame. You did it to the next older man that dared approach you, before scampering out of the blood scented home and to freedom. You didn't care about your back- you just needed to leave the town._

You rode the horse to the hay pile, slowly sliding down off the saddle and making your way to the priests that enveloped your body like a shadow. Head bowing, your hands pressed to the edge of your lips in a prayer before you slipped into Damascus like it was nothing. The two day right hurt your hips and back, but you didn't complain. You didn't see any reason to anyways. So it left you to growl at your aches. You followed Malik's orders as well, so you didn't dare touch your face the whole time to your destination. Slipping out from the priests, your head tilted this way and that before you moved through the crowd like water trickling through the cracks of stone. Your boots lightly scraped across the stone, robes fluttering lightly behind you as you walked and you merely came to a stop within a square. It didn't take you long to maneuver your way up to a set of ladders before climbing across the grates and dropping down into the stone. It almost mirrored Malik's bureau, but the subtle difference was a more bitter scent of incense that twinged your nostrils.

The large expanse of the wooden countertop hit your eyes, and standing tall and broad in front of it was Altair, with the Rafik just on the other side of him. "Safety and peace," your low voice rumbled out to them.

Altair's golden eyes turned over to you, and the Rafik kindly repeated the phrase before he perked up. "Ah- Al Mualim has sent a request for you. Adding to the fact of Abu'l Nuqoud, there is a man that goes by the name of Fakhir Bera," the rafik hummed out kindly as he pushed out a feather. "Altair has gathered the information for both of you, and he will be able to fill you in the on the information."

Altair took note of the way your whole body stiffened at the sound of the man's name, the way your knuckles shifted and the tendons wrapped around the bones protruded as you fisted your hands.

"Thank you," your deep voice rumbled out to both men, where you took the dove's feather and carefully tucked it into a bag at the small of your back. Your jaw clenched, your lips that were already so pressed begun to sink deeper until he thought they would disappear from your face. "Let us go Altair. You are to lead me to them," you stated a bit harshly, waving a hand and allowing him to clamber up the ladders. Silence enveloped the two of you as you both made your rounds across the rooftops. Finally, you arrived at a gate and you managed to spare Altair a glance. "Thank you, for taking me back to Malik," you finally stated, knowing his eyes shifted to you before he sighed slowly in relief.

He simply gave a small nod before he went on with the mission details. "Abu'l Nuqoud is a merchant king- he steals from the people of Damascus and he spends it lavishly on himself. Added to it- he has a partner in crime, Fakhir Bera. He handles most of the money and brings in the finance," he stated, coming to a pause on a rooftop beside you. Located within the rich district was water- a river running through the city and visible to your eye as you gave it a quick glance. It was near the party as well, aiding a quick getaway for the both of you if need be. However- you didn't possess knowledge that Altair could not swim. Coming to a pause, you both swung down into a large line of stair cases, and soon scaled it as the afternoon sun shone down across your white robes. Dust kicked up, the two of you slipping between large doors and erupting into a scene of swarming bodies. Women dressed in scandalous clothing danced, swirling their hips and wrists around a fountain pouring out what could be described as wine. Men sounded jolly, women gossiped, and guards marched on by. They all, apparently, thought the two of you were guests as well. Columns stood, and acted as supports for a small courtyard that sat below a balcony, and soon a jolly, fat man came into view.

"Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for joining me this evening," his deep voice called out as he waved his hands to capture the attention of the people. You stood beside Altair, looking intently over the men that stood with Abu'l Nuqoud. "Please- eat, drink: enjoy all the pleasures I have to offer." He nervously paced back and forth, the two of you moving skillfully through the crowd and moving forward.  "Take your time, I will wait," he cooed on in a mockingly concerned tone. "I trust... Everything is to your satisfaction?" Next to you, you saw two older men delving their cups into the statue that wept wine and clunked their glasses together before they drunk greedily. Chants of pleased men and women filled the air, complimenting on the choice while he continued, "Good, good. It pleases me to see you all so happy, for these are dark days my friends, and we must enjoy this bounty while we still can. War threatens to consume us all; Saladin bravely fights for what he believes in, and you are all always there to support him without question," He gestured to the onlookers. "It is your generosity that allows this campaign to continue. So, I propose a toast then! To you my dear friends: You have brought us to where we are today. May you be given everything you deserve for it." The crowd hooped and hollered in agreement. "Such kindness! I didn't think it in you! You... who have been so quick to judge me- and so cruel," sounds of disgruntlement filled the air, you and Altair exchanging looks before up at Abu'l. "Oh do not feign ignorance; Do you take me for a fool? That I have not heard the words you whispered behind my back? Well, I have, and I fear I can never forget. But this is not why I called you hear tonight, no. I wish to speak more of this war, and your part in it. You give up your coin, quick as can be, knowing it all too well it buys the deaths of thousands. You don't even know WHY we fight! The "Sanctity of the Holy Land" you'll say, or the evil inclination of our enemies- but these are lies you tell yourselves!" A giggle escaped his throat, "No... All this suffering is born of fear and hate! It bothers you that they are different, just as it bothers you that I am different!" He pointed at the crowd with a meaty finger and soon raised his gold cup, where he took a loud gulp and with a sigh, slammed it down onto a flat edge of the banister before him. "Compassion, mercy, tolerance: These words mean nothing to any of you! Mean nothing to those infidel invaders who ravage our land in search of gold and glory- and so I say, ENOUGH! I've pledged myself to another cause," guards begun to align along the upper walls and banisters on each side of the courtyard you both were located in. "One that will bring about a new world, in which all people might live, side by side, in peace." As he paced, he slowly side stepped to Fakhir, gently gripping his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze with a new look in his eye that had you snarling. The guards stood at ease behind them then. He then turned to the crowd, a look of disgust adorning his face. "A pity none of you will live to see it." Suddenly, you jumped, gripping Altair's shoulder and watching with horror as the guests begun to choke on what would have been originally thought as, air. Your eyes skimmed over the cups in their hands, an urge for you to knock them out of their hands rising. Fear took over- you had to stay calm. Looking up, the two of you watching as Fakhir stepped forward.

"Kill anyone who tries to escape!" he shouted at the guards, swords now being drawn.

Panic struck all of the guests, scattering like multitudes of mice and you simply found yourself in boiling anger. You pushed off of Altair, running up on of the columns and swung your body up. Your hips shot up, robes fluttering out and casting a shadow with the tails of your red sash creating a pinpricked shadow along the ground. Your companion joined you, mirroring your moves on the other side before you landed like cats. Foot carefully put in front of the other, you ran across the platform and leapt forward, finding purchase on the banister and hefting yourselves up. It didn't take long for Abu'l Nuqoud to figure out that there were assassins, a scream filling the air as he turned and made a run towards his exit. Altair ran after him, Fakhir hot on his heels with you like the angel of death chasing the man you once called father. You jumped, tilting your body and running up a wall before pushing off from it and landing on your target. He hit his head hard on the ground, the two of you sliding across the gravel and your blade slid out. There, you punctured his sides and his wrists before rolling him over into a pool of his own blood. His eyes glittered, staring up at you as you crouched above him and watched as his life force pooled out.

"I'm just content on watching you bleed like you did to ____," You sneered out bitterly, gripping his throat soon after and using your left wrist to pull out your blade and let it kiss the sweating skin.

"And what did she tell you assassin? Hmm?" he questioned bitterly, staring up at you.

"That you sold off her sisters to become sexual objects to Templars- that you watched her be raped in your own home while you sat back and counted the coins- that you gave her a scar across her back," you begun to list off the charges pushed against him, until you finally finished with, "And because you refused to love her... When her mother's death had no association with her life. A fever is a fever."

"And a fever that she's had ever since _____ was born," he snapped back at you, your eyes glistening with hot tears. "But no matter... I'm surprised you've managed to keep her alive for so long," he mumbled lowly.

"And this is your calling for forgiveness? To tell me that a simple bacteria infiltration should be behind your fueled hate against a woman? That her pain was simply because she was born?!"

Silence answered you, your eye searching him and you saw the beginnings of a smile form on his lips. Though- it wasn't cruel. It was genuine- one that you've seen him only give to your mother. "No... I... I was so confused... I... I've only wanted a son... And I... Is it truly too late to ask for any forgiveness?"

The sudden change in mood took you aback for a brief moment, your lips parting slightly before you shook your head. "Its never to late to ask for forgiveness... What is it, that you want me to tell her before I silence you for your acts with the Templars?" you asked lowly.

"Tell her... كنت مخطئا, خاطئة تماما. واطلب منكم المغفرة وان دموعك حفظه. قد السماء فيك مرات لا تحصى ونعرف ان اعماق... مازلت احبك," his words whispered out, and tears dared to leak out then.

You squeezed your eye shut, shoving the hidden blade into his throat before you painted the feather with red. With that done, you lifted up your body, soon running out and down the way the guards were chasing Altair. It was like time had paused in that brief conversation, and it left you enough time to catch up with them. Your weight lifted, carrying you across a banister and hopping down and running across another banister, where Altair closely followed. He didn't pay attention to the water on his left, body pivoting and losing his target in the crowd with a sea of guards below him. He lost his balance, golden hues widening with fear as he saw you on the other side and his hand reached out, desperate to cling onto you but his falling form let itself be overtaken by gravity. When that happened, he fell into the water with a splash, his body sinking and letting the current sweep him down and through the rich district. You gave a scream, running forward and diving into the water after him as soon as the guards would allow you. You were swept through the weightless liquid as well, body tossing up and gasping for air before you submerged. Your robes clung to you, your head tossing back once again and you splashed around to look for your companion. "Altair!" you screamed out, not caring about your feminine voice that slipped up before you dived back down and swept on through. You reached out, eyes stinging from the water and you clutched onto the assassin, where you both swirled up and together to the surface. Large archways led to the underground ways, a landing becoming evident. You struggled to haul him forward, your body giving a cry then as an arrow hit your side and inked the white of your robes red. You had been spotted- but it didn't stop you. Hauling him in farther, you found a more reserved landing and you shoved his cowl back. He wasn't breathing. Your senses went on full alert, hands pressing down onto his chest before you pinched his nose and mouth covered his, breathing in air. You continued this motion until your lips found his, his hands gripping your robes when his moved in sync with yours for a moment. Shoving you away, he turned, coughing up water and letting it all out.

Sitting back, you watched as he sat up, turning to you. He opened up his mouth, as if to say something when he noticed a broke arrow sticking out from your side. The arrow head was lodged in your skin, and he forced you to lye back. You didn't- desperately trying to shove him away but you were slowly overpowered by the brute of the man. Your robes were practically thrown off of you, your wraps slinking from your chest. He had managed to yank out the stone that had wriggled most of the way out in your struggle, and was left to stare at your chest. You covered yourself up with one arm, the other used to hold a blade up and pointed it at your companion. His eyes were wide, mouth barely ajar before he scowled. "A woman?" he sneered at you.

"A woman who completed her training as a man called Zubair- right below your nose," you snapped at him in defense. You shuffled back, bare back now pressing to the farthest side of the stone wall and staring bitterly at Altair.

"And yet here you are acting as if you're the greatest thing- you're a fucking female, and females have no place in the brotherhood," he snarled loudly.

"Well if you weren't so eager about shoving my robes off then we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?"

"You want me to cut open your robes and make a show that way?"

"I'd rather you had so I could have killed you that way!" You answered tartly, watching the male advance dangerously close. With your dagger filled hand, you swiped dangerously close to his neck, causing him to jump back and narrow his eyes at you. "If a woman has no place in the brotherhood, then you would've been dead by now... Sinking to the bottom of the stream and forever knowing you failed to get back to that precious Master Rank!" your lips quivered and body trembled, eye blinking back tears of embarrassment, and grief. You saved his life- and yet here you were, being goaded by the one you saved. Your body curled in on itself, face pressing into your knees as you hid before his golden orbs. "I've managed to kill the man I thought was my father- I've managed to end my grief and yet here we are..." your eye fluttered, staring at his boots. Slowly, his calloused fingertips brushing over the scar on the middle of your back.

"I won't tell anyone... As long as you promise me to never, ever reveal the fact of our current situation, and that I had revealed myself to Abu'l Nuqoud," he stated, crouching down and lifting your chin. "But if you don't comply... I'll bring you to Al Mualim in this state, and you'll pay for your crimes against the creed."

Tears spilled harsher down your face, staring down the wet man and upper teeth pinching your lower lip as you sucked it in with a very quaky inhale. "Fine," you bit out. He turned, about to put your robes to hide your frame when you shoved him away with one hand. "Leave me be- you're exactly what Malik says! You're nothing more than a novice who's specially treated because of his suck up attitude to Al Mualim!" Your voice cracked, head tucking and body now fully curled into itself.

 

**_Why didn't you just die by the hands of those Templars so many years ago?_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> كنت مخطئا, خاطئة تماما. واطلب منكم المغفرة وان دموعك حفظه. قد السماء فيك مرات لا تحصى ونعرف ان اعماق... مازلت احبك. : I was wrong, completely wrong. I ask that you forgive me and that your tears be saved. May the heavens bless you countless times and know that deep down... I still love you. * (A rough translation haha)
> 
>  
> 
> Zubair in Arabic means: Strong, Powerful, Smart.  
> Almathrahi is a 'rare' middle eastern surname.
> 
> Bera means: Knowledgeable, Smart, Beautiful  
> Fakhir means: Proud
> 
> Oh god I hope this chapter isn't crappy hahaha. But finally- the pact is made and your outlook on Altair has suffered horrifically. YAY  
> Malik: heheheh novice  
> Altair: .... >3>  
> You: Malik is better at this point. You're on your own dude.
> 
> Sadly, you wont be leaving Altair's side anytime soon. TIME FOR MORE FORCED COMPANIONSHIP YAY
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this~ Snuggle up, sniffle, cry, do whatever it is you have to do, but don't be loud.
> 
> Happy Readings,  
> Fignewtons


	4. Chapter 3: Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Altair finish off Abu'l Nuqoud, and you begin to acknowledge your suspicions that rise against Al Mualim

~~~~To say that you had a restful night would be a lie. You kept waking up from your nightmares, and knowing Altaïr had your secret didn't exactly comfort you. So you had wrapped your chest up sometime in the night and appropiately dressed your body before making a comfortable nest near the wall of the high archway above you. When you awoke, your neck was stiff, and your back ached from being curled up, but you didnt bother to make any complaints. Your hood was flipped up, and your eyes skimmed over the warm orange hue that greeted your eye. A smile tugged your lips, listening to the sound of stirring children that awoke to run the streets before it was crowded.

Your body shifted, listening as your companion stirred from his slumber and shuffled to get up. You barely twisted, looking at him from the corner of your eye and a frown adorning your lips. "Abu'l Nuqoud will be heavily guarded- everywhere. Its best to slip in and out disguised," you told Altaïr, only receiving a grunt from his frame. Your eyes narrowed slightly, sparing him a small glance before you made your way to the sunlit patch beside the archway. Careful to avoid water, you led him up and over the railing. His broad figure gently pressed against your back, avoiding children and peering at the rich merchant that displayed already made clothing. "I'll get the necessary clothing- you keep a look out," you ordered, sashaying through the crowd and sweeping to the merchant. His eyes were wide and his smile faltered slightly when he realized he couldnt see your face. 

"How may i help you?" He asked kindly, nonetheless.

Your eyes shifted over the clothes, taking in the silk fabrics before saying, "I need a set of male and female robes. My wife and I are going to meet the merchant king."

He went wide eyed, immediately grabbing the best of the best before handing it over. "Best of luck to you two- i heard he poisoned his guests last night," he whispered to you as you handed him several coins.

"Thank you for your concern, and.. information. We certainly will," your deep voice nearly cracked, giving a nod of your head before you turned and whisked through the crowd. Arriving at Altaïr's side, you handed him his males robing before you sauntered off to hide. He simply arched a brow, following closely.

"And why do we dress like this?"

"Because he expects white robed assassins, not a couple," you grumbled at him, eyes shifting up to see his shocked expression. Simply sauntering away, you dipped into a hay bail and didnt return until much later. It was difficult, writhing in the large hay stack and trying to change, but you managed- somehow. Rolling out, you made sure to make a mental note of where you had hid your clothing. Shifting, you brought your fingers to carefully play with the soft tendrils of your Khimar. Your hair was gently pulled back, loose however as it accented the soft material that hid your locks. Your eyes turned down your covered arms, the fabric slit down the forearms and gently brought together at the wrists. Looking down, your red sash was neatly tied around your waist and at the hip, with long navy blue dress. It was accented with gold and red. Looking up, you barely recognized Altair walking towards you, the only thing that caused the familiar features was the scar adorning over the right side of his lips. His golden hues shifted over you, his whole frame stopping to admire you. Your nose wrinkled, his black robes concealing his well built frame and the same gold and red accented his clothing as well- and finding the same idea, his own red sash was tied around his waist. You didn't say anything, simply looked down at your hands and gently wrung your hands together before sighing.

"Then let's see if Abu'l Nuqoud will see us, hm?" he murmured to you softly, slowly leading you back towards Abu'l Nuqoud's grand palace. You made sure to pull your Khimar down further over your face. Your eye flickered across the area, coming to a pause beside Altair's side and arriving at the gates. Soldiers stood at guard, their shoulders nearly hunched up at their ears and their eyes wide with fear.

"State your business here!" a young man demanded, though his voice betrayed his false courage.

"We are here on business terms with Abu'l Nuqoud. We have his shipment ready at the docks, however we came to personally talk to him about the deal we have made," your companion smoothly rumbled out, gesturing to the trail behind him as if you were going to summon your ship. Your eye shifted up, taking note of his messy brown hair and his glinting golden hues as they bore into the men's souls. Giving a weak nod, they separated and allowed the two of you to pass through the guards and up the gates. You instantaneously regretted the decision of making him your husband in this situation- you preferred brother at this point. But what was done, is done. Wrinkling your nose in the slightest, you made sure to accent the swing of your hips and smiled sweetly up at Altair when you grasped his right hand, hoping to project to the public that you were _in love._ Your skin revolted at his touch, your insides curling back and wishing to die then and there, but you kept it cool.

Your eye shifted, letting yourself be drawn up the steps and to the large palace doors that opened up to your arrival. A nervous swallow bobbed at your less defined adam's apple, your lips parting in awe at the animal skins that decorated the floor as rugs in several rooms, and beautiful diamonds and paintings lined the place, with archways and columns that supported the rooftops. A lion's roar sounded from somewhere nearby, and silky curtains hung down to the floor and marble stone brushed below your sandals. Greeting you both was the heavy man that you saw just the night before, and your blood rolled over in cold blood. You swallowed nervously under beady eyes, aware of his sudden interest in your frame.

"Greetings my friends- I have been informed of your arrival and your hard workings to get here safely. I hope there were no assassins troubling you," he had mused, gesturing the two of you to sit down on the foreign brown fur. Sitting down, you sat carefully poised beside Altair, his eyes shifting over your host and careful not to reveal his hidden blade and any weapons he himself carried.

"None at all," Altair assured with a light chuckle and a small smile.

Giving a firm nod, Abu'l turned his gaze to you and gestured with a meaty hand, "I am sure none of my men gave you trouble?"

"No one at all- they were very kind," you affirmed with your own smile.

Silence, soon turned to business. "If you don't mind, I wish to speak business with your husband alone. I will have my men accompany you in the gardens," Abu'l hummed out, gesturing a hand in your direction. His eyes glinted, a look all to familiar to you sent a nervous shudder down the length of your spine. Swallowing back your bile, and bitter attitude to your companion, you gently pressed your palms to Altair's cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to the curve of his plump lips.

"I will see you in a while," you mumbled against his skin, his golden eyes widening and took on a darker hue than that of the light color, glinting an amber then before he nodded.

"Do not spend too long in the flowers, or they might overtake you with their roots," he teased lightly, soon patting your hand on his cheek before sending you off.

Guards gently encompassed your sides, leading you out of the room and guiding you to the gardens out back. Several maids came to join your side, luring you to the depths of the flowers and losing yourself in the purple waves. You soon found yourself staring at the small flower you had plucked at when you were a child, your frame crouching down and fingertips delicately brushing the drooping petals up to give it some new life. The Mandroga Autumnails fluffed up with the warm wind that tugged at your Khimar, bringing with it the distant sound of the market place. A frown tugged your lips then. What would have happened if Altaïr hadn't revealed your secret? For sure, you wouldn't be acting as a wife but rather a younger brother in this situation. Would your distaste still be the same- or would it be worse off, like it was currently? You wrinkled your nose in slight disgust at the thought of your companion, your once bright mood suddenly sour as thoughts of him filled your being. You saved him from drowning- yet he had the audacity to insult you, to make a pact with you and threaten you. 

You blinked, feeling a soft squish in your palm and you saw how your hand squished the soft bud. A soft gasp of horror escaped your lips, your eye widening slowly before you removed the item from your palm. Silence filled the air- the wind stilling as you brought your memories to the present. Lifting your hands, you slapped your cheeks and gave a loud huff. _Focus_... you told yourself. Looking around, you found that the maids disappeared and the guards were scampering to head into the palace. There, inside, you could hear sounds of swords clashing and women screaming in terror. The maids- you had just about rolled your eyes when you realized the direness of the situation. Had Altaïr been caught? Leaping up to your feet, you ran up to the steps, shoving your way in past several workers and towards the sound, and swamp, of writhing bodies. You abandoned caution, picking up a blade from a body and rounding the corner when you saw Abu'l Nuqoud looming over your companion, the fat man's sword raised and ready to be plunged into his throat. 

"Are you really her?" The meaty man asked as he calmed his heavy breathing. 

You didnt answer, simply lifting a hand and removing the headdress.

"Are you?" He pressed, using more force on the blade.

"Answer the damn question," Altaïr gasped softly.

Looking at the heavy set male, you slowly walked forward- like a cautious wild animal approaching a hunter. "I cant answer a question that is so generic."

"I meant the daughter of Fakhir," Abu'l snapped, growling at you. 

Silently gulping, you gave a hesitant nod. 

It seemed that was a good enough answer for Abu'l, his weight lifting and sword pressing down into the concrete as he looked at you with a soft chortle. "It seemed my prize came to me after all. Its a shame that an assassin got your your father before you could be properly reunited," he hummed to you, a smug smile adorning his features.

You immediately started to seethe at the older man, your body bristling. Forget about that crime that Altaïr committed against you last night- thats nothing compared to this smug asshole. "And it seems as though they had every inkling to succeed. Its not a shame- i applaud the assassin," you answered defiantly, earning a somewhat shocked look. "With a man turned his nose into the selfish whim of his desires, it is only natural for me to loathe such a thing. He never cared about me in the first place, so why should i care in the end?" _Because he told you he loved you- that he admitted he was in the wrong_ , your kind spirited side reminded you, stabbing your heart with a painful reminder as you saw the admiration sparkle in his eyes as the light faded forever from them. 

"Because he offered you to me- to give you a life of everything and anything you wanted," Abu'l hummed. "But you chose to run, and to join up with this sea-merchant while never baring a child in the few years you two have been married." Abu'l had mistaken your now scarlet cheeks for embarrassment, however it was more out of anger as your good eye narrowed dangerously on your companion before looking up at the man before you. The red only spread further to your neck and ears when you heard him continue, "Despite the fact I've heard that you both tried several times. Now if you were with me- you wouldn't have that issue." There was that smug look again, your eye darkening dangerously and muscles rippling. 

"How dare you speak so confidently about such a topic!" You spat venemously. "You're nothing but a fat pig, waiting for the slaughter by assassins that have been rumored to be hot on your backside!" Your voice raised slightly, Altaïr squirming slightly when the blade was returned to his throat. "And what do men know of child baring? He hasnt paid attention to my symptoms that reveals i am pregnant!" Both men froze, your own eye widening as you clapped a hand to your mouth. Shit- this isnt where you wanted this conversation to go. You really weren't pregnant, but you still had to be weary. A pregnant woman did guard her belly at all costs, now didn't she? 

Abu'l slowly pressed on Altaïr's throat then, giving you a venemous look. "Then it seems my intentions of taking my prize is to kill him and make sure the child recognizes I am his father," he began, though shakily. 

"Go ahead, try- but we both know that _you're_ nothing but a weak shelled being that will scamper away at the sight of challenge! You have no hope of taking me and the child- let alone his father's life," you sneered defiantly, moving forward like a lionness prowling towards its prey. You raised your sword, lunging forward and knocking Abu'l off of Altaïr. Immediately he sprung up, body twisting and twirling to stand protectively in front of you before he pounced, hidden blade shooting out and making its pointed place as a substitute for his missing ring finger. He slammed the glinting silver down, gauging it into the man's throat before he had simply pulled away after several long and silent moments.

During the time of silence, you felt your being crumble a little bit inside. The men who had been there in the beginning had worked for Abu'l Nuqoud, and this man had purchased you. _Had_ purchased you- and you had belonged as a filthy property to some Templar, while your father worked for him. Your eyes took in the plump man's final breath, watching as he soon fell limp while your mind wheeled at impossible speeds. You were supposed to be his wife, living a plump and exotic lifestyle, to bare him heirs and to obey his command and support him. Yet, you fled, not knowing or caring what your father had in store and you went to fulfill the dreams of your father's unborn son. 

A feeling of weight suddenly lifted from your shoulders, your eyes turning over the cold body and looking up at Altaïr. In a sense- this stupid companion of yours had freed you from your unknown bound of slavery, and let you become a bird that was allowed to spread its wings. Slowly, you grappled onto him, his golden eyes wide and body tensing below your touch as you simply held him. It was understandable you were rigid, and you didn't say anything for a moment. 

"You're still a bastard," you told him, pulling away from the warmth his body radiated to you. As if understanding it was your way of thanks, his eyes turned over your frame and the stoic man gave a small smile. Turning, you reached for the window and clambored out, tilting your head over your shoulder to say, "I'll meet you at the bureau novice." 

 

The two day ride back to Masyaf was quiet, though you were left to conflict with the brewing emotions within. Instead, you've settled to continue hating Altaïr's guts and that it was his simple mission to assassinate the man that had kept you in unknown chains- not that you felt it anyways, or knew. It only left you in new chains to the man by an oath spoken pact to never speak of his first failure. Which led to a heated argument with Al Mualim. Your eyes were dark, and your currently good eye was narrowed venemously on the Master.

"And yet reports reach me that it was Abu'l Nuqoud who died second! Why did you reveal yourselves like you were both novices?!" He practically yelled at the two of you.

You stood on the railing, glaring at the old man with your arms crossed over your flattened chest. Altaïr had his head tilted away, his knuckles turning white with the inclination of his growing temper. Dropping down, you stood between him and the old man, who had been advancing for him. "It was my fault. My anger consummed me and i leapt a few seconds before our inclined attack. In the confusion, we lost Abu'l Nuqoud," you explained. 

"Yet you hold yourself high above your companion. You are no better than him when he was with Kadar and Malik in Jerusalem!" Al Mualim spat. 

Immediately your mood worsened. All you wanted to do was bathe in the warm springs and to relax your weary muscles, but instead you were taking the bait for your stupid novice, _again_. "Dont you dare bring the Al-Sayf brothers into this conversation! And dont you ever-" you jabbed your finger into the older man's chest, "-ever mention Altaïr's failures ever again, and compare _me_ to them! They are of different levels, and my motivations behind my action and the ability for a fat man to slip away and foolishly return is none of my abilities and control!" You spat right back, bewildering Al Mualim. "Fakhir Bera was a man worse than any Templar could ever be- and Abu'l Nuqoud lacked the confidence to protect himself in the end. Abu'l succumbed to his cowardice, letting Altaïr fall in for a quick kill and obtain information for his curiosity while I hunt down the man who dared to call himself a man," you snarled, eyes narrowing. "Is that what you wanted- a successful mission in the end with wits about us and the ability to kill them without being caught?" You challenged. 

Slowly Al Mualim inspected you, bringing his hands together before turning his back to you. Silence echoed, save for the sounds of your breathing beginning to steady, and the sounds from the multiple courtyards within the castle. "You have just as much fire as I have heard from your mentors," he stated quietly, throwing you off guard. A quiet sigh escaped his parted lips, shaking his head slowly before giving a small chuckle. "You are right- your missions have been completed, and the disguises were well thought out to rid of Abu'l Nuqoud. You both threw your enemy off course..." He took in a soft breath. "What do you say Zubair? Is Altaïr worthy of ranking up?"

Sparing your companion a glance, you let your body relax. "Yes- he is worthy. He has shown his capability to adapt and overcome his arrogance- he is beginning to humble," you told honestly, slowly standing up straighter. 

"Then you are dismissed. Altaïr's weapons will be restored, and your mission details will come shortly," Al Mualim informed. 

You gave a hearty sigh through your lips, giving a small bow before turning around and brushing past your companion. You reached forward, grabbing the banister and swaying your hips over the object with your legs sticking out of the side before landing on the ground below. As you turned, you spared one look up, eyes capturing Al Mualim's for a brief moment. Something itched inside you, a feeling of unease and the rising urge to protect yourself formed in the pit of your belly. 

Ever since the Apple of Eden had been delievered into Al Mualim's hands, you had studied the origins while you could (before being babysitter to the notorious Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad), and found little to nothing on the object. With Al Mualim's interest and knowledge on the artifact, you had your beginning suspicions there was something he was hiding. Sure he enjoyed his position and took notes on the fact he enjoys leading- the power- but this was different. 

Breaking his gaze as you walked below the large expanse of the second level, you made your way through the large archways as your subconscious begun to tick away with a familiar word. _Templar_. 

 And as much as you hated to say it and accuse your headmaster (though finding it odd that your three former mentors had died on missions- that they could easily clear- given by Al Mualim) of being a Templar could be a possibility, you knew something was up. Even if you werent as old as your companion, or as Malik, or anyone else that you knew to list off, you knew a monster when you saw one. And this- this was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update- it was difficult trying to figure out what I wanted to do, but its finally here! Hopefully, there will be more time for some back story of you and your mentors, but also maybe some bonding time with Malik. I feel like you two would need to just establish a cute lil relationship that are goals af (whether it be romantic or just awesome bros), and you begin to try and uncover the Apple of Eden before Altair gets suspicious of Al Mualim. More friction between you two, yay!
> 
> Ahh I hope no one kills me about that awkward disguise! //runs off//
> 
> Happy Readings,  
> Fignewtons


	5. Chapter 4: Mandroga Autumnails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Before i allow you to read the chapter, I've just wanted to inform you that i have a tumblr for prompts and requests. Perhaps you want a one-shot? Or want to suggest an idea? Please go here
> 
> papstaprompts.tumblr.com

Out of all the years of training, the Assassins brotherhood never taught you how to deal with poisons. Residing in a city filled with Templars that knew of yours and Altair's aware bouts was one thing- but getting hit with a poison was another. The arrowhead that had been lodged into your skin wasn't that deep (thankfully), and it was covered in a thick oozing black goop. At first, the two of you didn't think anything of it, but when your body tingled and the occasional system shut down had  you panicking in your saddle when you couldn't move your body. It was like being a corpse, aware of everything and anything about you but unable to move. Of course, it was spare and occasion while riding through Beit Jann, Israel. But this was definitely coming to a worse situation. Altair had caused the two of you to come to a stop, his body sliding off of his saddle in the warm morning sun and his hands cautiously pulled you down from your own saddle. You had first declined, but his pointed look told you to shut up and just comply. Not like you could do anything anyways, right?

Slowly, he took to inspecting the black goop that had dried along your skin and inspected the soft flesh that was punctured in an X on the side of your right rib cage. Thankfully, it didn't go too deep, but it definitely sunk in below your skin. The arrow had to be removed, and you advised Altair not to do it, but the golden eyed man simply told you to just accept it. By doing that, you were relieved of pain with the stone item from being forever lodged in your skin. This is where you were currently; Standing while gripping his biceps and brows furrowing slightly.

"Poison," he told you quietly, his head lifting and eyeing the surrounding area for any snooping Templars before looking down at you.

Your jaw clenched, hand lifting and swiping up the black goo and sniffing it. "I honestly can't identify what type either," you breathed, eyes narrowing on the object before you gave a slow arch of your brows. "Wait- I've studied this before," you corrected, letting Altaïr guide you to a building nearby. You both took cover in its shade, the soft fabric of the awning being tugged by the wind that fluttered over the hot land. "It hasn't been given an official name... But it does have a cure..."

"A cure by the Mandroga Autumnails," a deep voice curled out. You both look up at the templar, his face marred by countless scars from war and his hair receeding. "And the nearest petal unscathed by human touch is roughly 2 hours away on Mount Meron."

Altaïr stood up, readying his blade as you did the same. "Why do you offer such information?"

"Well you wish to save him, don't you? I would suggest you get going. The poison is slowly killing him- that is, if his movements don't first." Giving a cruel smile, the Templar watched as Altaïr gritted his teeth and scowled.

"Move on Altaïr. I should be fine for a while. If you reach the petals before me and gather as many as you can I'll be alright. Just let me handle this Templar," you told him, causing Altaïr to look at you with a small glimmer of worry. He darted off to his horse and slid into the saddle. The Templar moved after him, ready to hurt your companion when you blocked the swinging sword and shoved him away. "Where do you think you're goin?" You asked, immediately going in for another strike. The two of you fought, the sound of metal on metal and a few nips from the fleeting teeth of the sword. You had the upper hand, body twisting and curling in a quick act of avoiding death. 

"You're not going to make it in time- and neither will he," the Templar hummed out, eyes glinting and for a moment, you thought you saw a snake. 

You took the moment of his gloating and shoved your blade into his abdomen, twisting it in the wound as you peered up at him with your good eye. "Don't sound like you have the upper hand Templar- the good will win," you spat as you jerked your blade free and watched him topple over. 

"Oh? As you sit here and coddle me," he chuckled between spits of blood, teeth coating with the deep red liquid. You crouched down, soon holding him up as he clutched his wound. "If you really want to save your partner- I suggest moving now. They'll ambush him on sight... And you'll hold your companion as your little master assassin bleeds out," he sneered out.

Fear gripped your being, your eyes turning over the trail that held a spec of a being. Altaïr was far out already. Turning to look at the Templar, you gave a quiet sigh and pressed your wrist to his throat. "Then I would rather die to watch him from heaven so that he may finish his training than let the two of us die in vain." Your hand flexed, muscles twitching up your forearm and traveled up to your bicep and it trigger the release of your hidden blade. Shoving him to the side, you turned and staggered up to your horse. The fighting had certainly sped up the process of your oncoming doom. If it sped it up more just to save your stupid Novice- then so be it. You hefted yourself onto the leather, and dug your heels into the mare's side before she jolted off in the direction after Altaïr. With a little too much eagerness, you noted. 

 

By the time you reached the hilltop with the meadow of the Mandroga Autumnails, it was closing to the sun sinking near the horizon. Your body ached, and it was weakened considerably. Altaïr was there, fighting off the group of men that had ambushed him. All in good timing, you thought and leapt from your mare who raced on by. Your hands curled, landing on the back of a guard and giving a battle cry while shoving your short blades into his neck and back. He fell over, leaving you to pull out your weapons and ungracefully stumble to your next target.

It was a dance with death, body twisting and twirling as you battled the soldiers that now seemed to be in equal quantity. You killed half- Altaïr rids of the other half. Each passing moment, your senses dulled and your body struggled to hold itself upright. Your breathing struggled, and blood stained your white robes while Altaïr finished off his last two. The purple petals shone happily to you, eager to help but as you stared more at them, the more you realized it was indeed too late. Your body fell backwards, the soft grass being tugged in the breeze and the flowers almost parting like the red sea to make room for you amongst them. As you laid on your back, you felt the sensations fade from your toes and fingers and they spread upwards. 

Altaïr immediately dropped down beside you, sensing the scarce beat in your heart and watched your paling skin. "____- we're right by the Mandroga Autumnails! Please, you have to have enough strength to chew on the petals," he breathed, cradling you into his arms.

You looked up at him, his golden eyes wide and full of grief. Your body felt like lead, the warmth missing and you struggling to find any rhyme or reason to speak or do anything. Sleep was what was really needed at the moment. "Altaïr... You were a good novice... You learn quickly..." Your vision started to lose focus, your once good eye slowly spotting with black.  

"Keep... It... Up... Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad."

 

_"So, what's your name?" a cheeky grin was flashed your way, your eyes lifting from the book that taught numerous ways to block a lunge attack with a broad sword. The library was within the first floor of the castle, and guards lined the end of the shelves and occasional scholars passed by. They usually left you sitting in your seat in the corner near the window. It overlooked the courtyard and the large pillars that obviously held greek and roman influence._

_"I'm sorry... I did not hear your question," you told the two males honestly. They looked alike, short dark hair and big brown eyes. However the elder of the two held a small beginning of a beard and the ticklings of a small mustache while the younger supported a friendly smile._

_"That's fine. I just asked what your name was. Here, I'll break the ice. My name is Kadar Al-Sayf. This is my brother, Malik," Kadar introduced, causing you to close your book and stand up. You gently shook their hands, feeling their callouses over their palms and your softer one sending a mental note for you to spend more time free running._

_"Nice to meet you Al-Sayf brothers. My name is Zubair Almathrahi," you responded kindly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had a chapter 5 for this- and I originally posted it a little earlier (March 8th, 2017), but what ended up happening, is that I looked at my texts because a friend of mine was helping me with ideas, and he had a great idea. The problem was, is that I already posted the chapter. So I went back on my ipod, 'cut' the whole chapter, thinking it was on the clipboard, and I go in to delete the chapter, make a new one and the clipboard was completely erased.  
> So I'm pissed off that over half of the story is ruined but it ended up turning for the better on how this chapter would end up going. So thank you dear friend- you helped a lot haha. Plus, it ultimately tipped in the favor of running smoothly. :) 
> 
> I apologize if its short- its not what I entirely wanted but this works out!! Do you live? Or do you die? 
> 
> The world won't know yet haha
> 
> With Love,  
> Fignewtons


	6. Chapter 5: Take the Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a dream, or a memory? You can't tell when you're hanging in middle of life and death and unware of everything around you in the physical world.

_Your hands nervously clutched at your white robes, adorned with that red sash and your ring finger not yet missing. Your mind felt jumbled, body jittery and nerves unable to keep a firm grasp on what was happening as you cautiously approached the end of the long wooden plank that overlooked the large haystack below. The wind tussled your white hood, your eyes wide and breathing now hitched as you could only stare down in fear. This was your first time doing the leap of faith, and usually it was done without as much as a bat of an eye; Even when Malik had gone first, he had but sent a look back at you and gave you a look that told you there was nothing to fear before he turned back around and let those powerful leg muscles push him over the edge and he landed with a soft thump into the yellow stack below. It was the day the two of you would become master assassins, and later on you, Malik, and Kadar would go out to celebrate and treat yourselves._

_You squeezed your eyes shut, letting your hands fist into your robing as you felt the intense staring of the other master assassins, and Al Mualim. Taking in a deep breath, you let your legs lower your body to a small squat before you leapt out and forward, hands arching in a half swan dive and arms coming out to a T and you felt fear gripping yourself as your eyes widened. Realization dawned on you, your body suddenly squirming and tumbling into the air as you flipped over multiple times. It was then that the rushing wind stopped, your body sinking through the yellow hay and pain rocketing up your leg and sending a fiery path through your nerves. Your jaw tightened, teeth gritting and body sinking out as hot tears of pain bubbled up and blurred your vision._

_"M-Malik!" you snarled out, lips trembling and body shaking._

_He immediately leapt to your aid, hands finding purchase as they cupped your armpits and he hauled you out of the hay. You gave another cry of pain, hands clutching at his biceps and his brown orbs faltering and finally settling on your shin that was so horribly bent. Sweat cascaded down your temples, tears finally escaping as pain settled in. "Zubair!" Malik exclaimed in fear then, immediately pulling you all out and quickly hoisting you up into his arms. Several assassins above scattered, the doors opening and Kadar looking cheerful- until he noticed your pained expression. The young man looked startled- worried even- and he immediately ushered his brother into the lower depths of the castle and scurried along behind his elder sibling as he emerged with you into the main lobby. Al Mualim stood with hands crossed behind his back, Altair lingering in the background and golden hues ever watchful as to how Malik was doing, and how you were being treated._

_Your jaw was clenched, and every jostling movement made each spasm of pain worse. You gave whimpers- that quickly grew to loud snarls and cries as your body tried folding in on itself. Several older and seasoned assassins maneuvered over, taking you from Malik and your eyes widened with fear. One even accidentally bumped into your damaged leg, causing you to retaliate and backhand the person holding you up. It was then your two closest friends were brought out of sight, and your head laid back on a stretcher that you were forced to settle back into. Your eyes fluttered, the pain dulling slightly as you opted to succumb into your exhaustion..._

 

 

_Malik could only grow restless. With the passing weeks, you hadn't opted to move all that much (not like you could), but you hadn't dared to open up your eyes. No one was allowed to touch you, as even in your sleep you would lash out and protect your clothing from other prying eyes. Had it been an instinct that caused this? Had something happened to you in your younger years that made you sensitive to even the slightest rustle of the blanket? His brown orbs were staring out the window that overlooked the gardens, one arm crossed over his chest and the other being propped up as his hand gently rubbed his stubble covered chin. On occasion you shifted and tossed as best as you could in your endless slumber, and you would growl out something- or occasionally whimper._

_At this point, the man would occasionally look over at you before he would return to stare out the window. It was rare that he left your side at this point, but he was utterly worried about you. At this point, you were like family to him and Kadar, so it was only natural for him to hang around until he got confirmation of everything going to be alright. So when he heard the doors slowly open, his body twisted and watched the doctor come in with a blade in hand. His systems went on high alert, his eyes widening and he immediately prowled from his perch to grab the doctor's wrist and stop the advancements the man had hoped to gain._

_"What are you doing? You cant just kill him!" He snapped, a bit short tempered._

_"Al Mualim has requested it so- Zubair has not shown signs of improvement and its only natural to assume he's fallen victim to illnesses. He won't last long," the doctor rumbled, Malik suddenly grabbed by two other assassins and being held back._

_His body writhed, his wrist flicking and hidden blade shooting out from its cozy home as the man attempted to slice at the ones holding him. "NO! YOU CAN'T KILL ZUBAIR, HE'LL WAKE UP!" Malik's raised voice echoed around the room, capturing the attention of the birds that fluttered slightly from their perch at their windowsill before they hopped onto the ledge and peered in at the scene._

_The headboard was shoved up against a stone wall, a rug expanding over the floor and a dresser at the far window, with a desk to the opposite side and the door across the bed. You were lying in the mentioned object, your brows furrowing in your wakening slumber and your lips begun to part ever so slightly. The blade was being raised, point aiming for your sternum and a sense of danger alerting your wakening systems. Your body jerked, weakly rolling to your left side and groaning when you felt your right shin throbbing in a dull pain before you rolled back onto your spine and glowered at the doctor. Your side was pressed to the flat of the blade, and Malik was beginning to smile in his hold at you. Sweat slowly shimmered down your forehead and temple, and your jaw tightened once more as you weakly pushed yourself up._

_"That's quite rude... to try to kill someone in their sleep," you breathed out, sitting up and hood falling down to nestle between the curve of your shoulder blades. Your hair was matted and oily, tied back from your face and filled with grime as well. Hands raising, you dared to numbly rub your eyes before being embraced tightly by Malik. The man gripped you tightly, hand cradling the back of your head and pressing you to his chest. At first, you tensed up and wanted to shove him away... But you overrode your toxic instincts and let your arms wearily wrap around his lithe frame and fist them into the robes of his uniform._

_Silence filled the room, your eyes closed as the warmth of his body calmed your presence..._

 

_It had taken a bit longer than 6 months- as you had been nursed from your illness, and had your leg fixed properly before you could run around once again. You started with the basics, letting muscle memory take place and allowed yourself more strenuous activities. It was strict from the moment you could live out to the final moments to jumping; Your courage being built up as you leapt from lower roofs and landed in hay stacks before running along and continuing up and climbing higher. You were prepared- and Malik ended up being your mentor in the training of your leap of faith. He would often watch your jumps, tell you how and when to flip over onto your back before sending you off and watching you once again. Almost day in- day out. It remained like this until the day of when you would leap._

_And it finally came; you were standing in the tall tower and looking out at the wooden board in front of you. Malik informed you that he would wait in the bottom like last time. Kadar even managed to convince his elder sibling to join him, wanting to be there to help his 'younger sibling' if 'he' needed it. You took in a soft breath, eyes closing and Al Mualim studying you, as well as the other master assassins. Altair opted to view a bit closer, standing next to his teacher and golden hues boring into your frame. You didn't do right away, simply mulling over what Malik told you before you dared to leap._

_'First, take in a deep breath and hold it- counting to four- then exhale. Repeat it several times if you have to. Keep your eyes close and run forward, and don't you dare open them until you've felt the need to and flip over to land in the hay stack,' he had instructed you._

_Your booted foot scuffled across the stone ground, your confidence building as you begun to lower your body to a sprint and you raced across the ground and the soft thumping of wood hit your ears. Instinct flooded over your body, taking one step, and then your other foot joined it before you sprung forward and attempted a half swan dive. Your body arched through the air, eyes closed until the wind started to pick up and you dared to peek. Seeing the hay stack hurtling towards you sent a sudden spike of fear through your nerves and you took in a sharp breath to count to four, before exhaling. You turned your body over, butt pointed to the top of the yellow pile and arms held out like a T and letting the wind flap at your white robes. The sun warmed your skin, your lips pursing and feeling it continue until-_

 

Your body woke with a jolt, sweat forming over your skin and breathing labored. You weren't in the field with the Mandroga Autumnails, and you certainly weren't in a haystack. Your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, inhaling the sickly sweet incense and sighing soon after. The small fountain spouted water from the wall near the entrance of the bureau, and the grated hatch was locked in place above you. Blankets were carefully scattered over your body, and you realized that your back felt painfully stiff. It protested as you sorely pushed yourself to sit up, hand rubbing down your spine before twisting in your seat and feeling (and hearing) the satisfying crackling of your spine as it loosened up. You let your eyes sweep around the area, the massive back of Altair towards you as his rib cage expanded slowly and retracted in a sign of his slumber. He was covered with a blanket from the waist down, bronzed skin revealed to the world and defined muscles relaxed in his state.

Your movements must have alerted him, as his body suddenly went taut as you watched the muscles ripple down the curve of his spine and across his shoulder blades before he pushed himself up and propped onto his right hand. The blankets pooled around his waist, the trail of skin revealed at his hip to his upper thigh and he turned tired golden eyes over the room before they stopped at you. His lips parted, and it seemed you stole the very breath from the trained assassin. Slowly, he pulled the blanket around his waist and tied it at the hip before getting up. The veins protruded along his forearm, and his left hand ventured out to touch your face once he was close enough to crouch down.

You didn't say anything, except furrow your brows and groggily stared at his frame. His thumb pad gently brushed over the scar down your left cheek and you swallowed nervously. Slowly, his other hand gently gripped your other cheek, his eyes boring into yours before he pressed a kiss to the bridge of your nose.

"Thank the heavens you are okay," he whispered against your skin.

 

For a moment, you blinked at him- a bit bewildered- and simply let your smile grow when you realized that _perhaps_ , Altair wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I had this chapter planned out, it came a bit easier to me because I could write it, yay!
> 
> I apologize if its a lil short, but I just checked it in word doc and its abt 5 pages, so yay~ <3
> 
> ALSO DONT FRET YOU AINT DEAD AND I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YALL WAIT FOR A LEGIT LIKE 20 DAYS //wheezes//
> 
> that's almost a month whoa
> 
>  
> 
> I seriously hope you like this bit of back story, and the small floof Altair gave~
> 
> With Love,  
> Fignewtons


	7. Chapter 6: At the Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into a Templar while still trying to get used to moving about doesn't prove to be quite an exciting adventure; However, she does show you that even the most cruelest body of men and women can have compassion

The sun climbed higher in the morning, the old man sitting cross legged beside you as he supported your head for a drink of water. While Altair changed in the cool roofed building to your right, you were being cared for, despite the protest of your body wanting to move around. The cool brim of the clay mug gently brushed your lips and the clear, life-giving liquid entered your mouth and soothed your dry throat. It washed away the bitter taste of the Mandroga Autumnails, and at the same time brought a wave of cold temperatures down your spine. It was soothing- yet... It made you shiver. You honestly couldn't describe it- but yet you could as it felt like it was like finding shade in a hot desert day.

The sound of Altair's boots scuffed along the stone, alerting you of his presence when he entered. Your eyes drifted open, as you had shut them to reminisce in the feeling of water moving down your throat. His body was sheathed in its white robing, and his golden eyes seemed to glow in the shadow of his hood. "You were out for over half the night," he informed quietly, crouching down while the Rafik helped you to sit up.

Your hands gathered the blanket up and to cover your bound chest, blinking curiously at your companion.

"Dead- for half the night," Altair corrected himself then, his eyes slanting away from you before returning their unwavering gaze at you. "I was tempted to return to Masyaf to let you obtain a proper burial.." he began.

Slowly, your hand raised and gently folded over his scarred lips. "What made you change your mind Altair? When your mind is made up, you never let it waver."

His hand raised, gently wrapping it around your wrist and removing the appendage that hindered his speech. "The faint hope you made it," his voice was barely a whisper, and his golden hues searched your face. It was like he couldn't decide if this was a dream or reality. "The Mandroga Autumnails were put into your system as you were taking your last few breaths, and even though your whole body stopped working, I hoped that it would have made it into your system beforehand. I wanted to be sure before I would stand over your grave."

You stared at him. This was the man who threatened to spill your secret to Al Mualim just... days ago- perhaps even a week or two ago. Yet, here he was, fretting over you because you let yourself slip away into the afterlife for the briefest of moments. "Thank you," you managed, looking away from the golden orbs that dared to bore into your soul. Your body slowly straightened up, holding the blanket close and rather unsure of what else to say. Ears pricked, the rafik beside you begun to stand up.

"Altair, it is wise for you to let your companion rest for a bit. You do have to gather information on your next target, do you not?" the older man pressed, hands clasping together and oversized sleeves gently cascading and enveloping over them.

Getting up, your partner nodded. "I will be back before sun down," he announced. His skilled body moved upwards, hands grappling onto the ledge of the rooftop and he was out of sight.

You simply stared after his missing form, letting the blankets pool into your lap and giving a low sigh. It seemed your torso had been rewrapped and your left eye uncovered. Your right hand lifted, sweeping back locks and blinking tiredly at the concrete. The trickling water nearby gave you a promise of a small hand bathing, and you smiled contentedly to yourself at the thought. Looking at the Rafik, you begun to stand up and make your stiff way to the water fountain.

"And where do you think you're going _____?" The man questioned with a slightly amused hum, watching as you used the wall for support.

"I'm getting a bucket so I can clean my hair," you huffed out, reaching to grab a wooden bucket that was quickly snatched from you.

"I don't think so. You must sit and rest up before you move anywhere soon. Your body is still getting back its motions. I would not be surprised that you would fail in trying to lift anything heavy," he explained, shooing you to your bed.

You sat down on it with a huff, you grey pants baggy and hanging low at this point. Sitting with your legs crossed, you straightened your back and leaned backwards at the waist. The old man helped guide you to rest your hair in the water, helping you wash it with perfumes and remove any bodily oils and grease. When that was done, he washed the tops of your shoulders and across your shoulder blades, making sure to get the part of your back that wasn't wrapped up. When that was done, you took care of your front and neck, letting the old man tie your drying hair up in a makeshift pony tail before you cleaned your stomach area. The silence was comfortable, and when you were finished you let the man go and dump out the water before rejoining you.

The time drew on, and you thought boredom would get to you. However, you were finally allowed to dress back into your Assassin Robes and you got comfortable in the patched up clothing. The sounds of the bustling life outside allured you and your attention, your body hastily pacing back and forth in the small courtyard before you opted to take a glance over your shoulder. The Rafik wasn't in the space to hold you back, and you tilted your left forearm to watch the sun glint down on the metal. Giving a satisfied smile, you felt comfortable that your blade was there in case it was needed before your head tilted back over your shoulder once again.

"I'm going out for some fruit Old Man!" you called out, earning a huff and something that sounded like,

"If your body locks up, I'm going to say I told you so."

Giving a grin, you launched yourself up onto the wall and found purchase onto the ledges that protruded outwards in greeting. Your body swayed upwards, moving side to side and spine curving like a slithering snake would. It was more work than expected, but muscle memory kicked in and you managed to haul yourself onto the hot, rocky rooftop. Standing onto it, you let your eyes squint and take in the view of Acre. The buildings expanded out, and a cathedral rose high off in the distant near the harbors. Reaching ever farther to the far distant was a watch tower, and ships' masts adorned it at a shorter height. Seagulls fluttered in the distant blue sky, and an eagle screeched from one of the high tops that it would often perch upon. Not too far to your left was the market, and everything in the area was under the extreme stench of Frankish belongings and further.

What had they called it? Europa?

Your eyes narrowed at the sights, hands lifting up and flicking your white hood up while one slipped back and pulled your hair to its loose low tail it usually resided in. You moved out, the sun beating down and an occasional cloud drifted by. If you dared to listen carefully, you could hear the lapping of the waves along the rocks and docks; it was a soothing sound you somehow found joy in. Clambering down, you set food on dirt ground, and let your boots kick up dust and occasional pebbles. The people of Acre kept walking on by, most in a lifeless looking state and others with motives. Even if it wasn't the poor district, nor the rich district, it was that between that had people looking lively or either in a dead state. Your eyes searched below the shadow of your hood, finding solace and comfort in the fact you could actually see (somewhat) from your once injured eye. Your body weaved through the crowd, careful not to brush anyone or anything and finally coming to a stop below an awning. Fruits were on display, and your red sash lightly fluttered to the side in the wind. There were grapes, ananas*, figs, wine off to the side, and citrus fruit. Your mouth watered by the sight of the citrus fruits. Reaching for a grapefruit, you opted to purchase it when a feminine hand had slipped below yours to grab the same item. Muscles tensed up, and your whole body prickled at the sight when you quickly recoiled. Your head tilted below your hood, eyes making eye contact with dark brown orbs and a pale complexion. Over her torso was a large Templar Cross and your heart suddenly stopped.

A Templar.

 Her head lifted, looking at you with wide eyes as she seemed startled to have made contact with one of the locals. "I-I apologize, I didn't realize we were reaching for the same one," she informed you.

You weren't sure if she identified you as an assassin or not, and you simply brought your left arm closer. Gently clearing your throat, it deepened when you spoke out, "Its completely alright miss." 

She looked at you, curiously blinking before she shyly took the grapefruit and handed the merchant her coins. "My name is Maria Thorpe," she introduced kindly.

Surely, how daft can a Templar be?

"Zubair Almathrahi," you informed in reply. "I apologizing for such contact. I will make sure it wont happen again."

It seemed Maria had been eyeing you- silently asking herself if you were actually an assassin or a scholar who had gotten hungry. Her big doe eyes looked up at you below your hood, as your body had turned to somewhat stand before her. "I'm not like the others- who'd kill you for breathing around them you know," she chastied with a smile.

You watched her as she opened up the grapefruit before carefully hand you a piece. "Thank you," your voice mumbled out, gently taking the soft curve of fruit and biting into it. 

Silence passed, Maria looking around with measured sweeps of the area before looking back at you. However, when she looked back at the spot you had been in, there was nothing but a patch of perfectly imprinted feet in the sand.

 

Had she seen a ghost- or had she let the assassin escape just below her nose?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ananas: Pineapples :D
> 
> We meet Maria Thorpe- yay!  
> I'll leave it up to you guys to decide in your own minds if Maria will pose a threat between yours and Altair's love relationship >:3
> 
> Also I apologize for not updating this story in over a month. like I WAS TRYING TO WRAP UP A DIFFERENT STORY AND I HAD A SMALL WRITER'S BLOCK HERE AND IM SO SORRY ITLL BE BACK NOW
> 
> I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS 
> 
> With Love,  
> Fignewtons


	8. Chapter 7: Discoveries with the Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Al Mualim be really a Templar?

The fact that the guards didn't see your infiltration with Altair was surprising- well almost. The fact that they still mindlessly traveled about and continued their day of patrolling and being services dogs to the Templar order. The sun bore down, and it was mid afternoon at this point. It was the combination of perfect hot weather and you hated it. Even if the white of your robing kept the sun off, it didn't fully stop the entire heat and creating some heat wave that constantly appeared in your body as it switched between waves of hot, and drastic cold. Standing on the edge of a rooftop, the clay hard and riveted below your boots. Altair stood beside you, the two of you peering down at the man who had troops standing before him. He was giving some motivating war speech, and it was then that you and your partner exchanged glances. It was brief, but it was one that spoke a thousand silent words. Quickly, the two of you leapt to the edges of the walled off section and disposed of the archers before coming around and staring down your prey.

Your body twisted, wrist flicking slightly as you kept a look out for anyone daring to reveal themselves. Your day was going by in a blur- and nothing was ever really sticking into your mind as you watched the flash of Altair's wrist blade, and then he was up at your side. The sun glinted off of the red pooling liquid, your eyes straining on it before you were ushered by your companion to move. His hand gripped your bicep, your feet stumbling over the other as you continued. Guards filed into the area, looking at the body and then your backs as you and Altair clambered up and over the high rising wall before running down the long pathway that serviced as a platform for archers. Angered shouts echoed the area, some soldiers shouting at you and your friend to get down, but you didn't listen. As Altair pounced, you ran past him and stepped up on a barrel, lunging forward and landing onto another guard. You flung a small dagger, another guard toppling over before the two of you raced on forward and landed onto the entrance for the wall.

You dared to peer over, Altair shuffling ahead and taking a glance in your direction. Down below, you saw Maria look back up at you, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She didn't look mad, but rather surprised she saw you once again. You turned, your eyes removing from her and running on ahead after Altair. The two of you ran down to the lower set of rooftops before bounding across the clay shingles, and struggled on up towards the last guard tower. It was then, the two of you preformed a leap of faith into the hay cart there. Your heart hammered, your body nestling down through the hay as Altair laid still below you. All around the two of you, guards were shouting to find the assassin(s), and to stop them.

"Get the one with the scar coming down his cheek!" Maria's voice resounded off the walls and you flinched.

What had you done? You should have killed her then and there when you had the chance. Your eyes closed, head on Altair's chest and his breathing soft and steady as you two waited it out.

 

The trip to Masyaf was long, and not bothersome. Despite the fact that Altair had demanded as to why you were being searched for, you simply said that they had caught sight of you killing one of the guards, and didn't care to elaborate anymore. So when you both came into Masyaf, it was comfortable, and you felt ultimately guilty for lying to your 'friend'. However, you didn't have long to mull over your thoughts as your horse came to a stop. It shook its massive head and neck, long mane flicking its strong body back and forth before standing tall and upright. You dropped onto the ground, handing it over to the stable hands before making your way up the winding trail and into the large stone castle.

Altaïr had already gone ahead of you, bringing you to Al Mualim and letting you just confirm a couple details before you both were sent off to rest up before the next mission. This, caused your inner victory cheer to errupt inside your brain as you made your way to your room. The stone walls arched up, and multiple rooms branched off to the side, with a rug placed under booted feet. Your head tilted to the right, looking down at the courtyard that overlooked the valley and watched as women kept a couple novices busy. 

 Your nose wrinkled in slight disgust, head turning and making your way on to your room. Your feet carried you to a stop, standing before your own door and gently nudging it open. There was a bed before you, and a desk off to the side. Branching at the right corner of the room was something like the bureaus had, and you could hear the faint trickling water come from the spout in its greeting to you. The wooden window flaps fluttered lightly in the wind, the sinking sun bathing everything below it in a warm golden hue and you smiled faintly towards it. Head turning, you closed the door behind you before going to freshen yourself in the small courtyard you had. 

It was all stoned in, but the ceiling was covered up by a vineyard entangled grate, and you found yourself frowning desperately at it before washing your face. Sometimes you had wondered the practicality of such a ceiling, but that was the least of your current worries.

You were back in the presence of Al Mualim, and your search for his knowledge on the Apple of Eden could be continued. You would do it at night of course, but your guard would still be up. Even if you were just beginning to trust your partner, you knew you couldn't one hundred percent do so. It would be walking into a death trap- and if Al Mualim found out...

Your lips curved into a frown, and you removed your heavy armor to only settle down on the bed. There, you let the sun's rays filter in, and you enjoyed the soothing warmth it gave before it fully sank behind the horizon.

 

It was close to midnight when you awoke from your nap- your stomach grumbling slight protest that you hadn't eaten dinner. Of course, you didn't pay it much attention as Al Mualim was a more important mission. Lifting your gaze to your door, you lifted yourself up and walked towards the wooden entrance, and grabbed a couple throwing knives before heading out into the dark of the corridor. The moon was full, and glimmering in the light down at you while you made carefully placed steps towards the library. Locusts chirped and buzzed, bringing your attention that it was all in the clear. You maneuvered up the railings and slowly cat walked across the top to look at the pedestal that the Apple was residing upon.   Your legs outstretched, for the briefest moment mesmerized by the golden glow emitting from the intricate lines and designs that was engraved upon the piece.

Something within you caused your head to jerk away, looking at the moon bathed table and came to a stop over the notes. It was written in full Arabic, and you spotted the nine names of your targets. Your eyes narrowed upon the names, lips pursing as the dark shadows cast the shadows of your hood further down your face. As you continued to read down the list, you felt your heart stutter and beginning to beat rapidly as you noticed their exact dates and locations- before they were even meant to arrive. It was like inside intel, and your hand slowly moved forward to gently pull the papers closer to you. Lying half-hazard-lee off to the side were drawn sketches of the Apple, and what it entailed. It had dates- and it looked like this information was predating Altair's fall.

Your head jerked up, ears suddenly straining at the sudden scuffle from behind you and you tilted your body to look at the figure that was creeping upon you. You noticed the glimmering golden eyes, and it was then you felt your stomach drop several hundred feet. If Altair begun to suspect you for wanting to take anything from the Master, you were sure that it would be your end. So, you panicked and dove over the table, hand planting on the papers and body swinging up and over it to land on the other side. In the process of your sudden movement, the papers were scattered upwards and into your pursuer's face. This gave you enough time to run out and towards the window. Your feet drifted up, landing on the windowsill and the moonlight filtering in and over you. Your body leapt forward, arching high into the air before plummeting down. Twisting, you let your fingers outstretch and dig into the stone walls, causing your teeth to grit before you clambered your fast way up and towards the rooftops.

Altair was several paces behind you, the sound of his soft grunting filling the night sky as you writhed up and through an open window before running through the room and curving around a corner and down a long hallway that was supported by grand columns with a view to the left of the bustling town, and the right of the quiet courtyards. Your eyes searched, looking for anything to stop Altair from being so close to your heels when you raced further forwards, and shoved a book case in the way. It halted your pursuer enough that you got away to round another corner and drop out of the hallway to climb out and down. You continued your way down the side of the castle, the breeze of the night trying to tug your hood away, but you stubbornly pressed your head between your biceps and continued your ascent.

Touching grassy ground, you glanced upwards to notice Altair's boots scraping at the wall, and it was enough to encourage your race towards the town. The dirt was kicked up as dust behind you, causing you to run faster and curve down the way below the high viewpoint, and then continuing down another winding trail towards the town. You curved to the right, rushing down the hill and then diving between a set of stone walls. Altair's body was fast moving behind you after he had managed to get onto ground, and slid past your escape point to only chase after darkness.

Your breath was held, eyes squeezed shut as you sat in a small cluster of women that danced enticingly to several men. You made sure to hide towards the back- where an escape could be made- and watched as Altair searched and searched... He let his eyes brush past the group of men and dancers before he was off to scout some more.  Even after the first hour or two, you hadn't moved out of fear that Altair could still find you. You only went back towards the castle a little after sunrise- and to make it believable that you had woken up to bathe, drenched your body into water and cleansed your body and hair of any fresh oil and sweat before continuing on your way. There was even time to dust off your white robing before moving on up towards the castle.

Waiting grumpily at the entrance was Altair, his golden hues looking as though he had woken up not so long ago and he looked... Irritated? You knew it was because the 'perpetrator' had managed to slip through his hands so easily.

"Good morning to you too Eagle breath," you greeted, coming to a pause to smile up at him.

His eyes slid down to look at you through his lower lashes, people slowly trickling back and forth through the gates. "You should've been in the castle last night. I needed you," he grumbled out.

"Oh?" you feigned innocence, your voice naturally returning deeper and making sure to keep an eye out for anyone nearby. "What happened?"

"There was an assassin looking at the Apple of Eden and the notes beside it. Al Mualim has been alerted and has instructed that we keep an eye out for anyone who had any keen interest in the object," Altair informed as the two of you slowly moseyed towards the stables. All of your belongings were already there, as there wasn't really much change... Except for your weapons.

Your eyes lifted up to him as you walked, coming to a stop before your horse. "I see," you stated thoughtfully, furrowing your brows and gently gripping your chin with your thumb pad and the curve of your index finger in mock thought. "I'll make sure to report any suspicious activity on my way to gather my swords," you told him, soon making your way back the way you came and to the left.

"Zubair-" you had turned slightly at your fake name, "Hurry up. I need to tell you what this man did."

You raised your hand up into the sky, the sun casting a shadow over your body as you said, "Okay Altair."

 

However, when you did that, you hadn't realized that this caused a realization within your companion's mind. His golden hues widened, and he stared at the retreating form of your silhouette with small shock. That wasn't a man running away from him last night!!

  
That was _you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie another update!
> 
> This time its kinda a 'filler' but its actually now propelling the story! Mwahahaha //coughs//  
> //wheezes//  
> o3o anywho, I apologize if it was a bit short- its not my proudest work...  
> How is everyone by the way? Done with school yet??
> 
> urf
> 
> With Love,  
> Fignewtons


	9. Chapter 8: Call your name

The fact that Altair had recognized your figure, and stood in shock the whole time before he saw your returning figure. You were loaded with weapons, and casually making your conversations with the nearby novices before officially returning to his side. With that done, you both mounted onto the horses and made your way down the winding path through town and past the grand wooden gates that stood tall against any of the Templar forces that tried desperately to get inside. The large rock walls on either side provided cool shade along the narrow ground and led you towards the path that would slightly expand to a cliff before expanding outwards towards the archways that would signify your exit from the green rich area. Ahead lied sandy ground, bland creamish rocks and statues, with mud buildings and piles of bland colored hay.

His thoughts were muddled, an array of questions as to why you had done such a thing. Was it the sheer power that attracted you to it? Was it the fact that Al Mualim had it? Or was it simply because females weren't allowed to be a part of the brotherhood? Golden orbs turned to you, and he kicked at his horse's sides and jolted ahead to come to a stop sideways before your horse. Your horse reacted, coming to an abrupt halt and nearly sending you flying. Eyes wide, you stared at Altair. His bronze skin was shown just past the shadow of his hood, the scar present over his lips as they turned into a heavy frown and his hands gripped ever tighter on the reigns held within his palms.

"Why did you do what you did last night ____?" he suddenly snapped out, his golden eyes alit with a fiery passion of anger that made your heart stop in sudden fright.

"What are you talking about Altair?" you feigned innocence, and it only pissed him off more.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You tried grabbing the Apple of Eden from Al Mualim's desk!" Altair growled out, body growing taut.

He could see the sudden hot wave of nervousness crawl down your spine, with the way your jaw tightened and cause a muscle to jump with a faint shudder adorning your shoulders. "Altair he's a risk," you began, earning a sudden flare of his anger.

"A risk?! Him?! He's done nothing but guard the castle with his knowledge ____! What right do you have- to say anything?! You're a woman!" His voice came out in a yell, his neck turning red and a bit of his face as well.

Your eyes widened in shock, looking at him for one long second that felt like eternity. "IS THIS WHAT WE'RE PLAYING TODAY ALTAIR?!" You shouted right back, horse turning sides as it sidestepped and brought you close to your companion. You reached forward, the two of you gripping each other's collars and glaring heatedly into the other's gaze. Nose to nose almost, your voice lowered dangerously as you commented, "He's hiding something- he's acting strange! He needs the Apple removed from his hand!"

"The only person acting strange is _you_ _____," Altair snarled lowly, eyes narrowing and a little hiss lining his voice.

"I beg to differ Altair- we know little about the Apple, and the people who know a lot about it are the Templars! Al Mualim has a vast knowledge in a thing that not even the Assassin ancestry has books on!" You were desperately trying to reason, but the longer you stared at him the more you begun to realize this was a losing battle.

"You know nothing ____! How can I even trust you when you've lied and said you were someone named Zubair?! I know your secret, and your little stunt will not go unnoticed-" he begun, bringing you as close as possible as fear iced over your blood. "You will lose your credibility and your true identity _will_ be known." After the threat, he 'shoved' you away and turned to grab your horse, guiding you to Jerusalem for your long, and horribly silent ride.

 

Mouth twisting, you arrived at Jerusalem- specifically at the Bureau. Your silence was an eerie presence around Altair, and the longer he was left to his thoughts the longer he begun to think over his mistake. You were right- it did occur to him on different occasions that Al Mualim had sudden knowledge over something they knew nothing about. And everything the Templars were telling him in their dying breath- it was clicking together and he had told you that you were nothing but a stupid girl. When he tried to speak, you would pointedly ignore any of his attempts at conversation, and it resulted to this. At the arrival of the Bureau, you yanked down your hood and stomped over to greet Malik.

The man could sense the mood change between the two of you, and his dark orbs flitted across the room and seemingly searching the air for the tension. However, he didn't say anything when Altair came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the archway. There was a look of shock, mingled with confusion and the glare of the sun from over his shoulders caused his burning golden orbs to glitter in the shadow of the room. His lips parted, trying to form words and any coherent sentences before his brows furrowed and his hardened stare took its place back on you. Altair had noticed the fact that Malik wasn't surprised in seeing your feminine looks, and the fact that he wasn't expressing any shock caused a little fit inside the former Master Assassin.

"How does Malik know?" Altair's deep voice suddenly questioned.

"I revealed it to him Altair," you stated with a hostility that had Malik backing up slightly. "Remember your first mission in Jerusalem, and you went out to collect information?"

A look of small revelation passed across your partner's face, his head tilting to look at Malik before looking at you. "And why did you do that? You couldn't-"

"He was there for me when I took my first leap of faith!" you interrupted with a raise of your voice, eyes boring holes into Altair's golden gaze. "He and Kadar were there for me since I've been training as an Assassin! And where were you?!" An angered looked glazed over your face as hot and angry tears begun to rise in your vision, and you jabbed at the man's chest as you dared to step closer. "You originally saved me for the act of kindness, because I was your mentor! But you hold everything I do over my head with the threat of spilling out my secret to Al Mualim! You act as though I am forever indebted to you!" Your voice cracked slightly, hand raising and back handing the bronze cheek before reeling away and turning to bow your head. Your shoulders hunched, jaw clenching and glaring heatedly at the floor. "Everyone was right about you Altair... You don't care about the others and the factor of their lives that you affect... Only yourself," your voice was a soft whisper, brows furrowing and hand raising to smear away the hot tears that almost spilt. You had to remain strong. You couldn't let Altair prove a point that women were weak.

Silence rang out until Altair then questioned, "The Templar that saw you... Is there something you want to admit to me there?"

You swallowed back a lump, standing upright and closing your eyes. "A female Templar. Her name is Maria Thorpe," you begun softly. "I had gone out into the merchants of Acre to find something to eat because the old man was too stubborn to let me do anything else but let me sit," a soft smile formed on your face before you added, "I wasn't sure if she recognized that I was an assassin, but it only confirmed when she saw us after your assassination."

He tsked, arms folding over his chest. "You're careless," Altair insulted.

"And you're nothing but an arrogant asshole who believes he's the best thing since the dawn of Creation!" You snapped right back, turning around with big eyes that revealed their glassy nature.

"At least I'm not born from a human trafficker!" He shouted in response.

Your whole being shattered, the look of utter betrayal forming over your face and it contorted into grief. Your hands clenched at your sides and you inhaled sharply, Malik now stepping between the two of you. Physically, and verbally.

"Altair, you have contacts waiting for you in the rich district of Jerusalem," Malik's cold voice informed, glaring right at him and making sure he left before he turned to you. Your face was in your palms, tears spilling over and slipping through the soft folds of your skin before the man gently wrapped his one arm around you. You gripped his dark blue robe, pulling him close and burying your head into the crook of his neck. His chin gently tucked atop of your hair, a frown curving his lips downwards. "Don't let him get to you ____... He's just.... Insecure, and unsure of where he's going. You may not realize it, but he's been listening to the Templars he's killed. He's beginning to question Al Mualim as well."

You swallowed back bile once again, lifting your head as your whole being flushed hot and cold at the same time, shivering your body and teeth clattering slightly.

His arm uncurled, lifting up and thumb pad gently brushing away the tears that were straying down your cheeks. "Now for such a pretty lady such as you, why are there so many tears. We need your guidance," a warm smile followed his soft and gentle voice, the skin at the edges of his eyes crinkling before he kissed the tops of your eyelids. It felt so weird to him- feeling the small scar over one of your eyelids and knowing that you were partially blind in that eye.

Nodding, you smeared away the drops of water from your chin and simply held onto him. "Thank you Malik... For everything."

"Oh ____... This is just the beginning..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost went hiatus with this story for like- a year lmao
> 
> Okay- im sorry but life got super busy. I legitimately forgot about this story because I had gotten writer’s block, but I also realize that I started up Public School for the first time in like, years again for my Senior Year. Which, half way to graduation yay....???
> 
> So I apologize for this SUPER late update, and I ask that y’all could forgive me? Im swinging back into a good rhythm, so hopefully I can update more if I’m not playing Overwatch or AC Origins
> 
>  
> 
> With love,  
> Fignewtons


End file.
